


A Supernatural Adventure

by AJ_MOON28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_MOON28/pseuds/AJ_MOON28
Summary: Sienna wakes up and nothing is like it was before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic i ever Wrote. Share your opinion with me I have still so much to learn.

Darkness was all around. She couldn't see. Why couldn't she see? There was something on her face. It seemed to be a blindfold. Someone kept her blind.  
Why?  
She wondered.  
I want to see!  
She tried to move her hand, to get this thing off of her face. She couldn't. Confused, she wondered if she was chained. It felt like she sat on a chair. Was she chained to that chair? She got scared.  
Why am I chained? Why am I not allowed to see? Where am I? What happened?  
Her pulse rushed and she could feel how the adrenaline was kicking in. Also panic wanted to take over. She couldn't let THAT happen!  
Take a deep breath!  
She said to herself. But only in her mind. She tried to calm down. It was hard, but it worked.  
I have to figure out what happened.  
She tried to remember.

It had been a day, like everyday. I drove my bike to work. Some weird noises have been in the air. A yellow light came in sight. I fell of the bike and all went black.  
That's not much to go with. What was that noise? And this light? Have I witnessed something I shouldn't? 

Her ears were free, so maybe she could hear something. She concentrated. Far away, she heard people talking. Too far to understand what they were saying. But it seemed to be three different voices. Male voices.  
Wait! I know theses voices! No, no, no, that can't be! Not THESE voices! They aren't real!  
The voices came closer. She could understand them now. They spoke English.  
Dear Chuck, I was right! It is THEM!  
The voices were arguing. And if she understood it right, they argued about her.

"We don't know who she is!"  
"That's no reason to chain her up Dean!"  
"She just popped up at our floor!"  
"So? We ran every test, we know, on her! She is not a demon, no vamp or wolf, nor a ghoul!"  
"That doesn't mean that she is human!"  
"Dean is right, Sam. We can not be to careful!"

She needed to say something. If this was real, if she really was THERE, which was impossible, she was absolutely screwed! She took a very deep breath. They were still discussing over her. That was her chance to get some attention. She decided to start easy, English wasn't her first language.  
"Hello?"  
They stopped talking. She heard steps, a lot of steps. She assumed all three came closer to her. One walked right behind her and stopped. Still no talking, just silence. She decided to try again.  
"Hello? Is there anybody?" Nothing was wrong with that question.  
"Yes, hello there."  
She began to shiver. That was definitley Sam freacking Winchesters voice!  
"Is that real? Is that really you? Sam?"  
Now she heared someone taking a deep breath. She assumed it was Sam.  
"You know me?"  
She could hear some uncertainy in his Voice.  
"Not personally, but you can say that. I assume, Dean and Cas are there too?"  
She knew in the moment the words left her tounge, that this was the worst thing she possibly could say. But she couldn't stop it. Somene breathed grumpy. Steps came closer. Her arm was packed very hard but she was to scared to make any noise.  
"How can you know us, if we never met?"  
That was Dean.  
"Cas? Can you look in her memories?"  
Oh no! Not that!  
"Stop please Dean. I'm no danger for you, Cas or Sam!"  
"Tell me, how you know us and we will see!"  
"Dean! Let her explain. Don't you see? You scare her!"  
Well, so much for covering my fear.  
She had seen Sam's caring for others on TV, but to be that person, he cares about, that was a whole different thing. Sam really was the best.  
"Thank you so much Sam. I try to explain, but english is not easy. It's not my first language."  
"Yeah, we know. You are German."  
"That's right Dean. How do you know?"  
No answer.  
"Anyway, I'll do my best. But...ehm please, before I start. Can you take away the blindfold? I already know who you are, so there is no harm in me seeing you, is there? Also what could I possibly do all chained up?"  
Silence. She was sure, that they gave each other a look. If she weren't so scared, she would smile.  
They really do that.

The person behind her, most likely Cas, was working to loose the knot on the blindfold. She felt how it was moving, and then it was gone. She blinked a few times, to get used to the light.  
Dear Chuck! That is Sam Winchester. And Dean is right next to me!  
She knew exactly where she was. She saw the devils trap on the ground and the chains on her wrists, she would recognize them anywhere. She was in the frigging dungeon of the Winchesters! She didn't need to turn around to know, that Cas was behind her. She could feel his presence. Sam looked courios, Dean grumpy, the usual.  
"Thanks. Let me start. Where I come from, your life is a TV-Show."  
"Like the time, we were in this weird place. You know, the one Balthazar sent us to, Sam?"  
"Yeah, I remember."  
"Similar to that. But in my world, this show is very famous. The actor Misha wasn't stabbed by Virgill. The whole thing was just an other episode, a very funny one tho."  
"Who is this Misha-Person you talk about?"  
Cas doesn't know? They never told him? Why am I not surprised?  
She turned her head to Castiel.  
Damn! His eyes are killing me! So blue!  
"Misha is the person, who plays Castiel in my world. So basically you."  
Dean talked and she could hear the smile in his words.  
"You love this Misha-Guy, right? Still a weird name."  
"Not love in a romantic way. I admire him. I admire all of the actors, Jensen, Jared, Alex, Mark and all the others. But Misha, I admire him the most."  
"Seems you have a fan here Cas." That was so Dean. He said it with a laugh.  
"This isn't funny Dean!"  
Oh my! Cas used that line in Season 5!  
"I think, we can unchain her."  
Sam, you precious man! Finally!  
The others said nothing. Castiel himself was unchaining Siennas bounds. His hands were soft and warm. Castiel was done with the chains and Sienna was free. She had some bruises, but she was free. But Cas seemed not to be done with her. He laid those soft hands on her wounds.  
Is he healing me? Wow, that feels good! It's like a warm bright light floating through my Soul. I could stay like this forever. This is how it feels to be healed by an Angel? Wow! Stop Sienna! I have to keep it together. Me fangirling wouldn't help.  
Cas finished the healing and Sienna could move and stretch herself. All was very fine.  
"Thank you Cas."  
"Can you tell us, how you got here?" Sam was already on her case.  
"Sorry, not really. All I know is, I was riding my bike on my way to work. I heard some weird noises, then I saw a yellow light, I fell and all went black. The next thing I know, I'm in the Winchesters dungeon, all chained up. I'm sorry, I know, that's not much. Please, tell me, how was it on your end?"  
"All of our alarms went off. We saw a rift. You came through the rift. Well it seemed, like you were thrown through it. You landed on the floor, unconscious."  
"Why did you chain me up?" She really wanted to know that, 'cause they tested her and all.  
"That was Dean's way of making it all safe and Cas supported it."  
"Yeah Sammy, 'cause you can never be to careful."  
She understood that. They have been through so much. She got why Dean felt the need to protect his Family.  
"It's okay, I understand. I get it. You want to protect the ones, you care about Dean. I'm not mad about it."  
"See, she gets it!"  
He seemed happy with that. But Sienna wasn't sure.  
Dean looked like something was on his mind. "You didn't tell us your name."  
Is he serious?  
"Well duh! First, you didn't even think of asking me! Second, beeing chained up was pretty occupieing. And third, I was scared to death! So excuse me, that introducing myself didn't came in my mind!"  
Sam laughed, Dean look shocked and Cas looked confused. The Winchesters at their best.  
Oh dear, I enjoy this way to much.  
"Sorry, my name is Sienna."  
"Hey, nice to meet you Sienna. That's a nice name you have there. I wonder, it doesn't sound German."  
Sam you Nerd!  
"No, it isn't. My parents weren't fond of German names, so they gave my siblings and me names from all over the world."  
Why am I explaining this?  
"So, Sienna, what you told us was all you know about you being here?"  
"I'm afraid so, Sam. I still can't even believe I'm here. I mean, it can't be real. It just can't, you know?"  
"You should get used to it. This is very real and you ARE here!"  
"Cas, let it go. Anyways, we know how to open a rift. We have a spell, but the ingrediences are hard to get."  
"I know, Sam, I know. The blood of a Most holy Man, the Forbidden Fruit and the Grace of an Archangel. The first two are hard to get, but mangable, as I know. But the last one is impossible. Sadly."  
"You know?"  
"Yes. I know, that there is no archangel around at the moment."  
That I believe, Gabriel is alive in apocalypse world, I better not tell.  
"You know a lot."  
Dean just said it, as it was normal, that she knew that stuff. Nothing could surprise him anymore, she assumed.  
"As I see it, I'm stuck here. Or do you know an other way?"  
"Sadly, there is no other way. If we had the angel tablet maybe, but..."  
"I know, Cas destroyed it when Metatron took over Heaven."  
"I had no other choice, it was the only way, to defeat Metatron at the time."  
She liked it, when Cas was defending himself and his decisions.  
For a while, nobody said anything.

"You can have Room number 30, down the Hall."  
Nice change of subject, Sam.  
"Cas, please show her the way."  
"Thank you Sam."  
She was about to leave the brothers alone and follow Cas, who already started moving. But Dean grabbed her hand to hold her back.  
"Wait! I know, this all must be very confusing for you. And I know, what it means, not to be able to go home. I promise you, we'll figure it out. Okay Sienna?"  
How did he know? I'm gonna cry. No, I can't cry infront of my Heroes. That would be so embarrassing!  
The whole time she had played it cool, but to really know, that she can't get home, hurt like hell. She needed some time for herself. Just a little bit time. She nodded to Dean.  
"Thank you Dean, I appreciate that."  
Finally he let go of her.

She walked through the hall, following Cas. There was one open door and Cas made a handsign. She assumed, that this was the room Sam mentioned. Cas left her alone. Entered the room, she saw a bed, a desk, some lamps, a big closet on the wall and side cabinets next to the bed. She closed the door behind her. She noticed, that her shoulderbag was missing. She wondered, why she noticed just now. It must have been the angst, what kept her from noticing. Maybe the brothers took it?  
I'll ask them later, they probably took it when they chained me up. They must have took it. How else could they have known where I am from?  
She was a little relieved, when she saw, that she had her fanny bag. That was better than nothing. Her phone and headphones were in there. Also some other stuff. Sadly not a charger, she never took it with her, always left it at home. She thought, she could get one in a Store. In that matter, this World wasn't much different from hers. Maybe that wouldn't be a big deal.  
Oh wait! I don't have any money. Well that's just great!"  
She felt so lost in that moment. Far away from Home. Her precious, unattainable home. Her family.... Her kids! Her husband! She will never see them again!  
I don't care about the money, nor the Charger-Thing!  
It hurt so much. She sat down on the bed, it was comfy and she remembered the scene, when Dean told Sam, that it was Memory Foam. A little smile was in her face, but only for a second. Then she remembered where she was. The sadness was overwhelming. She took her phone, scrolled through her gallery, to see her family. Her beautiful kids.  
Why me? Why must this happen to me?  
A tear rolled down her face. She saw a picture of her husband.  
I love him so much. Now I shall never see him again?  
An other tear rolled. She found a picture of them all together. She couldn't take it. It was to much. The realization hit her very hard. Never be able to hug, to talk or to kiss them again! The tears wouldn't stop. They rolled, fell down like a waterfall. She cried. She couldn't stop. She laid herself down on the bed, still crying. It wouldn't be good! She wouldn't be good! Nothing wouldn't be good, ever again!  
Please somebody kill me! This is to much! I want to die! I'm nothing without them! Please make it stop! Pain, so much pain.  
It felt like hours of crying. Her last toughts were on her family, how much she loves them and that she will never, really never see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

She slept long, but restless. She had weird dreams about what happened and disturbing dreams about her family. About what might happen to them. About them being dead, because of her. Her tears didn't stop till an hour ago. They wanted to rise again.  
She felt a presence in the room. Someone was in the room and watching her. Maybe out of curiosity. She pretended, that she was still sleeping. She heard the person moving closer to her. Her heart beated so fast. The person must have been able to see it, almost jumping out of her chest.  
Maybe I should say something. But then I have to reveal, that I'm awake. And I don't want to be awake. Not here! It is not my home! If I'm awake, I have to deal! I'm not ready to deal!  
The person was very close, right behind her.  
Can't they leave me alone? Obviously they can't. Darn, I have to do something. This person watching me, that is so creepy. I bet it's Cas! He is the only being, that watches people in their sleep.  
She decided to pretend, that she was slowly waking up.  
She turned around, but not opened her eyes. She waited a few minutes, then slowly opened her eyes. Holy Crap! It is CAS!  
He was right in front her face. She looked directly in his blue eyes.  
Oh my, his eyes are so damn blue.  
For a second she forgot, that this was not Misha. She had to remind herself, that this person in front of her was Castiel, the Angel. He looked so curios, like he really wanted to know. And this look was for her. HER! Her heart was jumping more than ever, but for a whole different reason. If he kept looking at her like this, she would get a heart attack. This had to stop!  
"Hello." He seemed not surprised and was still looking her in the eye.  
"You didn't sleep well." That angels always knew that stuff.  
"What did you expect? That after all what happened, I sleep like a baby? Why are you even here, watching me sleep?"  
He said Nothing. This was weirder than she thought. He was just starring at her.  
Damn his eyes!  
Since he just squat in front her bed, starring at her and saying nothing, she tried to start a conversation. She couldn't take his look any longer.  
"Would you mind to step a little back? I want to get up."  
He moved without a word.  
Fine, than don't talk! Chuck, that is annoying!  
"I have to use the Restroom, where do I find it?"  
"It's right next to your Room."  
"Thank you. Please excuse me, I'll go there now. An if you don't mind, I prefer to do that alone. I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
Again nothing from him. This silence made her crazy and mad. For the first time ever, she understood why Dean was sometimes so grumpy about it. She left Cas in her Room.

The Restroom was very nice. Towels were stapled on a wooden chair. The showers looked very inviting. She really wished, she could take a shower. But she only had the clothes she was wearing, nothing to change. She only did what was necessary. She promised herself to use the shower one day. She knew she wasn't going anywhere soon.

She tried to find the Kittchen. She was at first optimistic to find it, but the Bunker was bigger than she imagined. After a while looking around, she found the room with the Map-Table and the computers. And there was the library with the desks and lamps. The boys sat in front of their laptops, typing and reading stuff.  
Are they looking for a new case? She wondered.  
Cas was not there, maybe he took off after bothering her.  
"Good Morning you two." Both looked up in her direction.  
"Morning Sienna." Sam gave her a little smile.  
"Morning." Mumbled Dean.  
"May I ask what are you both looking for?"  
"Someone is nosy."  
"Really Dean? What's up with you? Try to see it from Sienna's side. Don't you understand?"  
"I understand, that I don't know her. She might be a human, but that doesn't mean, that I can trust her."  
He was so protective. Sienna got a little mad.  
"Fine Dean! I won't ask again! Whatever! Is it allowed to get something to eat? I'm starving!"  
Dean looked surprised, Sam barely kept it together. It happened so fast, Sienna didn't understand, why this was funny to Sam.  
"You can take care of this Sam, I'm busy."  
She threw imaginary knifes at Dean, but he didn't see it. He already was starring on his monitor again. This man could really be a Jerk!  
Sam sighed, gave Dean a look, which was going to nowhere, stood up and walked to her.  
"Let's see what we've got on the Menu for you."  
"Thank you Sam."  
He smiled! A real smile!  
Wow! That Looks so good, they smile so rarely lately.  
They arrived in the Kittchen. Sam looked in the Fridge.  
"So, we have Salad, Beer, Burgers and some Cheese. I'm sure we have Cereals somewhere too. And Coffee."  
"Salad sounds good. And a glass of water would be great."  
All the Gentleman, he took care of everything. In less than ten minutes, Sienna had a bowl with delicious looking Salad in it and a big glass of water.  
"There you go, enjoy your Food." He left.  
I'm sure he is going back to his laptop, doing research.  
Alone with her thoughts, she ate, no inhaled the Salad. Traveling to other Dimensions...It made very hungry.

After she finished her meal, she cleaned the dishes and put them away.  
What now? Shall I go back to the Boys? I'm not very motivated, if Dean is all grumpy again. On the other hand, to let him get away with that, and be treated like crap is nothing I will allow. I'm going to prove myself to him. I can't do anything else. I can't ever get home. So what other choice is there?  
With the decision to make the best of her situation in her heart, she was ready to face the boys again. I'm ready for this life! I'm ready to become a hunter!

They were still sitting at the table, all concentrated on their Screens.  
How do I start this, without being accused again?  
Unsure what to do next, she just stood there and said nothing. She felt uncomfortable with that Situation. It felt like an eternity, that she spent in that way, until Dean finally looked up from his Screen.  
"You still wanna know, what we are looking for?"  
She was surprised. She expected anything, but not that, not from him. Still unsure what to do, she nodded.  
"Come here, you can take the chair next to me, I'll show you."  
Why was she shy? Still not able to talk, she did as he said.  
Sitting next to him, next to Dean Winhester, was doing things to the fangirl in her. That he shared his screen with her, didn't make it any better. She needed to focus on what he was telling her, or she'll never be able to prove herself to him. She tried to remember what he already said. Fortunately he only explained what was on his screen. It was a picture of a newsletter. And it said, that people went missing. When they were found, they were dead and the hearts were missing.  
"Tell me, what you think of that."  
As if I don't know!  
She noticed, that Sam was focusing very hard on his screen, but she was sure, that there was nothing to focus on.  
"Sounds 'Wolfy' to me."  
Dean looked not impressed, Sam raised his eyebrows. He still looked very busy with his screen.  
"Well you've got that right. Good for you!."  
Man he didn't made it easy.  
"And how do you kill a werewolf?"  
"Silver bullet, right in the heart."  
Ha! Now I've got him. Hopefully  
"That was to easy. How do you kill a vamp? Stick through the heart, sunlight or garlic?"  
Sienna noticed, that she was testet.  
"Neither, you chopp off the head."  
What fan would i be, if I don't know that simple thing?  
"Have you ever killed a thing?"  
Damn, why this question?  
"No. In my world, there is no magic, no demons, no vamps, nothing. The Supernatural isn't real. It's only on TV."  
"That's just great! You have no expierience, no training, no nothing. Knowledge isn't all, you know!" Sam finally shut down his Laptop. He gave Dean a look and then looked at Sienna.  
"So Sienna, you know a lot, but have no training. What do you want to do now?"  
"I'm not sure. I just can't sit here and do nothing! Also I have nothing left for me. I'm here now and as bad as that feels, I can't do anything about it. So why not helping you guys? Why not beeing a hunter? I promise, I'll do my very best. I learn pretty fast."  
"Dean, what do you think?"  
He did the Puppy Eyes! She wouldn't believe it! Sam freacking Winchester did the Puppy Eyes! For HER! Her fangirl heart rushed in high speed. Dean, all grumpy, wans't fond of it. She could tell. He exhaled loud and slow.  
"Fine, she can come, but you watch her! And when she stabs your back, I'm gonna kill her. And don't come later, all complaining! I warned you!"  
Sienna heard his threat, but didn't give a damn. She would prove him wrong. And if that was the last thing she would ever do!  
Sam sighed, stood up and gave Sienna a sign to follow him. Sienna gave a long intense look to Dean, but he irgnored it. That man wasn't easy.

Sam took her to the Shooting-Training-Ground. Sienna was nervous. She never shot a real gun before. She was sure, playing Uncharted on PS4 didn't count.  
Afraid of messing it up, she took a small gun. It was cold but not heavy. It fit perfectly in her hand. Sam showed her patiently how to hold it and how to aim. Sienna breathed deeply, blended out everything, only her and the dummy at the end of her gun mattered. She aimed on the heart. She fired and knew, that the bullet would miss the heart. But it hit the part right about the heart.  
"That was not bad Sienna." Said Sam. He sounded imrpessed. "Try again!"  
Again she blended everything out. Nothing counted anymore. Only that someone had to pay for what happened to her. She shot. The bullet flew right through the heart of the dummy. Sienna smiled. It was a very nice feeling. It was more. She loved it! The noise the gun made, the vibrating when the bullet left, the heat and watching how the bullet hit its target. She knew, she wouldn't dissapoint the brothers. In that moment she just knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam seemed to be satisfied with Sienna's shooting. He took her back to the library. Dean already had packed a duffle bag.  
"And, how did it go?"  
He was asking Sam. Sam shook his head, it seemed like he couldn't believe his brothers behavior.  
"Believe it, or not Dean. Sienna did pretty good."  
"hmpf" Was all Dean mumbled.  
Later they went to the garage and Sienna got excited of all the cars and bikes stored there. A lot of them were very old. But nothing could compare to what Sienna saw next.  
Shining black paintwork, silver rims and mirrors and black leather seats. There it was! The car of every fangirls dreams! The 67 Chevy Impala, also called Baby. And she was beautiful! Even her plate was cleaned up and Sienna could read what was written on it. CNK 80 Q3 in black letters! On top of that, there stood in blue cursive letters OHIO. Between that and the black writing was something else written. But Sienna wasn't able to read it. She was to occupied with the beauty of that car.  
Dean opened his door and got in. Sam shook his head again. Sienna had never seen him do it that often before.  
Sam opened the door behind the drivers seat and made a sign for Sienna to get in. She nodded, smiled at Sam and got in. She refused to sit behind Dean, so she took the seat behind Sam.  
Sam closed the door and took his own seat next to Dean. Dean started the engine. Sienna got goosebumps. The sound was so much better in real life. She knew every fangirl would kill to trade places with her.  
Sam turned to her.  
"We will be on the road for a while. It will took some hours to get there."  
"Where are we going?" She asked, not sure, if they already told her.  
"New York." Sam said with a little smile.  
"That really is a long way."  
Was all she could say. She knew New York was somewhere on the East Coast. Although she never had been there.  
Not sure, if Sam would still talk with her, she took out her phone and her headphones. Sam watched her and when she raised her eyebrows to ask him, he understood without a word and nodded. She tuned up her volume, so she didn't need to listen to any conversation or to Dean's music. She looked out the window for hours until she fell asleep to her favorite tunes. 

"Hey, Sienna, wake up!"  
Sam's voice seemed to be coming from far away. Slowly opened Sienna her eyes. Her music was long gone, the battery of her phone was empty. It was dark outside. They must have been on the road all day.  
Baby parked in front of a motel and far away, Sienna could see the skyline of a really big city. Sam got out of the car, moved to Sienna's door and opened it.  
"Come on, we are There."  
She nodded. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sienna guessed, that he took care of the room or rooms. She hoped, she would get her own room. Spending the night and all with the boys in one room, especially with Deans mood, would drive her nuts.  
Sam and Sienna waited outside the motel. Dean came out, holding just one key. Sienna noticed, was not happy about it, but didn't say anything. Dean opened a door with the key and stepped in. Sienna was next and looked around. It wasn't much. Two beds in a separate room, a TV, a restroom and a sofa. The furniture looked old and used. She understood, why the boys always talked about "crappy" Motel-Rooms. About to claim the sofa for herself, she moved forward to it. In the moment she wanted to get comfy with it, someone grabbed her shoulder.  
"No! You take the bed!"  
She turned around. It was Dean. She couldn't believe it. Not sure how to respond, she said the first thing that came in mind.  
"It's fine Dean. I can sleep here. I'm okay with it. Wouldn't be the first time." She tried to smile.  
Dean, still holding her shoulder, shook his head.  
"That wasn't an offer, You take the bed!"  
Only after she nodded, Dean let go of her.  
While walking to the free bed she wondered, why Dean treated her like this. She wasn't mad about sleeping in a bed. That was not the point. She was mad that Dean never smiled at her, never even tried just to be nice to her! She got that he was protecting the ones he loved, but she felt, like she was his worst enemy. On the other hand, she knew that she would do the same in his position. She couldn't be mad at him for long.  
All settled, Dean called for Sam and Sienna stayed in the bedroom. A few minutes later, Sam came back, packing something in his Jacket.  
"So, how about we get you some clothes?"  
He asked with his very soft voice. It felt, like he really cared about her. Sienna knew better. Sam might really care, but he was send by Dean to watch her. Well at least Sam tried to be nice. Her decision to prove herself to Dean and Sam grew stronger with every second. She didn't even understood, why Dean's approval was so important to her. Sam looked at her and was still waiting for an answer.  
"That would be nice. Thanks Sam."

The drive to the Mall was very quite. Sam's driving was different than Deans, but not bad. Why Dean always complained about it, was a mystery to Sienna.  
Arrived at the Mall, the first thing they bought, was an "FBI-Lady-Suit" for Sienna. Also Sam chose some Flannel, Jeans and a jacket for her. She never had Flannel, but it felt very nice on her skin. She began to feel like she fitted in. Sienna also bought some personal stuff. The last things they bought was a SIM and a charger. Sam explained, that Sienna's SIM won't work in his world and that she needed a working phone. With a lump in her throat, she took out her own SIM, packed it very carefully in her fanny bag and put the new SIM into her phone. It felt wrong, to cut out her old life like this. So very wrong. But she knew she had no choice, it was necessary.  
On the ride back, Sienna looked out to the window. Sitting shot gun in Baby was so cool. Still, the loss of her Family was hard to take. She tried so hard to keep it together. She tried not to cry in front of Sam. But she couldn't stop one tear from rolling down her face. She hoped, Sam didn't see. She heard him breathing, nothing else. A little relived, she took a breath and secretly wiped away all evidence from her face. She looked at Sam and was very glad, that he was focused on the road.

Back at the motel, Dean wanted to see Sienna's Lady-FBI-Suit. She showed him and he just nodded. Not sure what came next, Sienna wanted to go to bed. Dean grabbed her Arm.  
Why is he always grabbing me? Can't he just Talk? What the Hell?  
She looked up in his green eyes. She always thought, that they were beautiful. Now his eyes looked focused. Sienna needed to busy her mind with something else. She knew, Dean would not be pleased, if she starts fangirling. It felt like ages till he began to speak.  
"If you really want to hunt with us, you're gonna need something."  
"Okay."  
More wouldn't came out of her. Dean hid something in his other hand. He offered it to her and Sienna took it. Dean, obviously satisfied, took his hand of her arm. Both hands free, Sienna was nosy, what he gave her.  
My own fake ID's?"  
What a surprise! Sienna couldn't believe it. She inspected the ID's carefully, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. They looked damn real. Dean made them pretty realistic. All the details! Even the Day of Birth was really close to her real one. And the picture of her was pretty nice. She wondered, where he got it. It looked like it was from the Bunker. Dean must have used the surveillance material of the Bunker to get it.  
Someone cleared his throat. It was Sam. Sienna looked to him. He seemed like he wanted something. A little confused and still not over the fact, that Dean did this for her, she tried to figure out, what Sam could want.  
OH! He wants me to thank Dean!  
Why didn't she thought of that earlier? With the biggest smile, she could do, she turned to Dean.  
"Thank you very much Dean. I love them. They are great, I promise, I take good care of them."  
There it was! A tiny smile! He never had smiled at her before! She took it as a sign, her sign that she was on the right track. She promised herself to keep this moment in her memory.  
Later Sienna sat on her bed. Her phone, on the charger, was ready for her new life. They already had exchanged phone numbers and Sienna scrolled through her messages. It wasn't a surprise, that there was nothing new. While doing that, she listened to the boys. They spoke about the case and what they do in the morning. They decided, to talk to the local Police first. Well, Dean decided. Sam wanted to split up. They were arguing about it. Sienna watched them and somehow was relieved. Maybe because it felt like normalcy. The Boys argued so often on the show. To witness that, gave her some comfort.  
I must be really messed up, if that gives me comfort.  
A few minutes later, the discussion was over. Dean left the motel, to do whatever he does. Sam walked in the bedroom and got comfy on his bed.  
"So, tomorrow will be your first day."  
Sienna nodded.  
"You and me, we will talk to the locals. Dean goes to talk to the families."  
Dean agreed to that? I'm sure, he told Sam not to let me out of his watch.  
"Do I have to use any special words?"  
"Just say your fake name and show the ID. It will be enough. Try not to be nervous:"  
"I'll do my best. I promise."  
Sam seemed to be okay with that answer. He grabbed a book and started to read it. It was so weird, being alone with Sam in that bedroom. Sienna chose to listen to music again and to read some old messages. Mostly the ones, her husband had sent. She got sad again and laid down on the bed. She turned her back to Sam. He, nor Dean shall ever see her tears.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so happy right now! There they are, my family! I see them! They wave to me. They call my name. They want me to come to them. I want to! I start walking, but they don't come closer. I get mad. I want to reach them. I start running. I run as fast as I can! But still I don't reach them. I start crying. Why can't I reach them? They smile at me. I run so fast, like my life would depend on it. And it does. Finally I come closer. Something is wrong. As I reach them, their smiles fade. Their faces change into masks of horror. They are scared. I can't see why. Just a few Yards, till I reach them. I want to yell at them: "Don't be scared, I'll be there soon!". But I can't. My voice isn't working. Now my family starts to scream. I see a shadow behind them. I see how they fall to the ground. I see blood! So much blood! The shadow disappears. Their Bodies are lying on the ground. They don't move. I reach them and see why they don't move. Their Bodies! They are slashed. Someone slashed them! I get down around them, try to help them. But I'm to late. There is nothing I could do. They are dead! My family is dead! Someone killed them! I'm at the beginning of the dream again. They are alive again. I'm running to them again. They die again. This nightmare is repeating itself, gets faster and faster. The circle goes round and round. They live, I run, they die. I'm crying, running, still trying to save them. But I never can. The circle stops. And I see all their wounds so clear. I see their organs. I see the blood still running in streams out of the wounds. I can't do anything. I just want this to stop. I can literally see how their hearts stop beating. I hear someone scream. It's me!

She forced herself to wake up. Her body was covered in sweat. All was quiet. Sam slept in his bed. Sienna was relived, that she didn't wake him up. After that dream, she wouldn't be surprised if she did. The sun was already rising. The day began.  
Sienna was finally able to take a shower.  
The shower was acceptable and she felt better after using it. She dressed herself in the FBI-Suit and left the restroom. Dean was up.  
"Morning." He grunted it more than really saying it.  
"Good Morning Dean."  
He passed her and went in the restroom. She wondered why he was awake that early. Especially since he had been out very long yesterday. She found something to read and sat down on a chair. She could hear the sound of the shower.  
After a while, she was focused on reading, Sam came out of the bedroom.  
"Good Morning, Sienna." He smiled.  
"Good Morning Sam." She replied his smile.  
"How was your night?"  
"To short." She wouldn't tell him about her dream.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He sounded concerned.  
"Sorry Sam, i would rather not."  
"That is okay."  
He left the motel and Sienna watched him jog away.  
Dean came out of the shower, fully dressed like an FBI-Guy. He looked damn good in that suit. So much better than on TV! Sienna caught herself staring and looked back quickly at her paper. Dean sat down on the sofa.  
"Where is Sam?"  
"He went jogging."  
He mumbled something, that Sienna couldn't understand. But she assumed it had to do with Sam's habits. Sienna focused on reading again and Dean watched TV.  
Sam came back after a few minutes. He went into the bedroom, grabbed his stuff and took a shower. The whole time, Sienna and Dean waited, nobody said a word. Sienna had no interest in talking to Dean. She had enough of his behavior towards her. If he wanted to talk, it was on him. She wouldn't bother him.  
Sam came out, all dressed up. Sienna caught herself staring again.  
Why must they both look so damn good?  
Sam seemed to notice her starring but didn't say anything. A little bit embarrassed she looked back on the writing.  
They went to a Diner for breakfast. Sam had a healthy looking Salad, Dean had something that looked like a Burger. Sienna wasn't hungry and took a hot Chocolate and a Orange Juice. Afterwards they split up. Dean took the Impala and drove away. Sam and Sienna walked to the Police Station. It was a short walk. Sienna got nervous. She never used a fake ID before. What if they looked closer? What if they find out? What if she messed it up? That was her worst Fear! That she would accidently reveal, that she wasn't a real FBI-Agent. She took a deep breath. She had seen the Boys doing it all the Time.  
It will work. Just act like you know what you are doing. You pretend on your job at home all the time. You can do it!  
It was an elderly Policeman who greeted them.  
"Hello, welcome, can i help you?"  
Sam said nothing and Sienna knew this was on her. She took out her ID, held it up like Dana Scully and was completely into the role.  
"Yes. This is Special Agent Speight, I'm Special Agent Sheppard. We are here about the Bodies."  
The Policeman took a short look at the ID's and nodded.  
"I'm glad you're here. We definitely can use a hand. I'm Chief Slater. I'll show you all we've got. Follow me please."  
Chief Slater showed them the files they had. There were so many. Sienna took one half and Sam the other half. The pictures of dead people disturbed her a little, but she managed. The Bodies looked all the same. All of them were bitten and the hearts were missing.  
Sam finished first.  
"We would like to see the latest Victim please."  
Oh Lord! A real Body? I hope I can take it. I never saw a corpse before. This is the moment, I'm just glad, I didn't eat.  
The Chief led them to the morgue. It looked exactly like the ones Sienna has seen on the show. Including a Coroner. The Coroner opened one of the mortuary refrigerators and rolled out the thing with a Body on it. The Body was covered with a white sheet. He took the sheet off of the upper part of the Body. Sienna saw it was a young male person. Maybe twenty. She was bad in guessing age. He looked like a nice guy, who still had his whole life ahead of him. Sienna got a little sad.  
The Coroner explained what he had found so far and showed them the part where the heart usually finds it's place. A hole was ripped into the chest and the heart wasn't there. For her own surprise, Sienna took the view very professional.  
When they were done with the Body, they asked the Chief if they could have a copy of the files for further research. He was happy to hand them out the copies and they left the Station.  
Sam carried the files while walking towards the motel. When the Station was out of sight he exhaled relived.  
"Congratulations Sienna. I'm impressed. You did a hell of a good job back there. You even convinced me! Have you done this before?"  
"No, that was the first time ever, i did something like this."  
"Well, you are a natural, I can tell you that. When we saw the Body, I thought, you'll loose it. But you looked like it was casual to see something like it. You really did well."  
Sienna felt how she blushed.  
"I did the best I could. And I confess. Even I'm surprised how easy I took all of it. Especially the part with the missing heart. I never saw anything like it before."  
"You were great."  
Sienna hoped, that Dean would see it the same.  
"So, let's get something to eat for you. You had no breakfast."  
"No thank you, I'm not hungry."  
"You have to eat something at one Point. I know you only had that Salad back at the Bunker yesterday. You need food!"  
"Don't you think I know that? I just can't eat right now. I can't eat if I'm not hungry. Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
"Just saying."  
"It's okay, Sam. Thanks for your concern."  
The remaining way, they walked in silence.  
Back at the motel, Sam stored the files on the table. His phone rang and he answered the call.  
"Yeah?"  
Sienna couldn't hear the voice on the other side.  
"It went well. Yeah, we saw the Body. We have the files too. No. Yes. Okay, we'll see you there."  
The call was over and Sam put his phone on the table.  
"That was Dean. He wants us to meet him at Biggersons for lunch."  
"What did he find out?"  
"He will tell us there."  
She grunted in agreement and nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Biggersons. Dean already sat at a table.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Sit down, we have to talk."  
The waitress came and took the orders. Dean chose his usual Fast Food and Sienna wondered how in Hell he stays in shape. Sam ordered a Salad, as usual, and looked at Sienna. Just to keep him quiet about her eating habits, she ordered some Fries. She still wasn't hungry but she knew Fries would be okay. Sam didn't say anything but he seemed to be satisfied.  
After the Waitress left, Dean asked about the case.  
"What did you find out?" He only looked at Sam.  
"So get this:"  
Sienna couldn't help it and smiled about that line.  
"It's definitely a werewolf. I think he or she is from around here. The Vic's lived not far away from each other. And the lunar cycle fits. What did the families say?"  
"Mostly the same. The Vic was on the way home, but never arrived. And it was on full Moon. But I don't think that it is just one wolf. I think it's a pack."  
"I agree. The wounds looked almost the same, but there were little differences."  
Sienna listened and wondered how Sam could have seen that. For her, the wounds had looked exactly the same.  
Dean put a map on the table and market an Area with a pen.  
"I think they must hide somewhere in that circle. Most likely here."  
He marked a building on the map.  
"It's an old Factory, nobody works there anymore. Perfect hiding place for a pack."  
The waitress brought the food and the conversation suddenly died.  
After she left, Dean bit in his Burger and chewed it down. Sienna was a bit disgusted, 'cause he didn't close his mouth while eating. Sam only raised his eyebrows, exhaled very loud and after no reaction from Dean, ate his Salad. Sienna sighed and tried to eat the Fries. Thy tasted pretty good and suddenly Sienna's stomach wanted more.  
While eating, Dean made the plan to check out the factory in the evening. It was full Moon and they needed to be sure to kill the whole pack. The full Moon would help to sort out who was a wolf and who not.  
Dean told Sam how they would do it. Who goes in through the back and who through the front door. Not a mention about Sienna and what her part might be. She wanted to do something too.  
"Uhm, excuse me Dean. But what will my part be? I want to help."  
"You wait in the car."  
"What? But I want to do something, no, I need to do something! I won't be a burden and no one needs to babysit me. I'm a big girl. I can handle it. Please let me do something."  
Sam looked like he was holding back what he wanted to say, but he didn't jump in. Not this time.  
"No! I know, you want to help. And I appreciate that, but no! You wait in the car!"  
"But..."  
"NO!" It sounded like an order.  
"Fine! How nice of you, that you even talk to me."  
Sienna crossed her arms and stopped eating.  
"I've lost my appetite. Excuse me DEAN!"  
She said his name very angrily. She left the table, went to the Ladys-Room to wash her hands and left Biggersons to wait next to the car. She was really upset and disappointed that Dean even wouldn't give her a chance. She was sure, Sam was trying to talk some sense into Dean, but she didn't care anymore. Dean would see what he would get because of his behavior. And if he died, again, she won't shed a Tear for him. Not anymore.  
Screw him!  
She said to herself. She made the decision not to follow his order. She thought about how to do that. I'll pretend to wait in the car. And when they are gone, I'll follow them!  
But if she was to late, it wouldn't be her fault! In that minute, she didn't like Dean for the first time ever.  
It took the boys ages to finally get out of Biggersons. Sienna leaned against Baby and Dean didn't look happy about it. Sienna enjoyed this little win. Sam said something to Dean, but Sienna couldn't hear it. When they reached her, she stayed quiet. Dean opened Baby with his key and all three got in. On the drive back to the motel, nobody said a word.

Arrived, everybody left the car and got in the room. The boys changed their clothes and checked the guns and other weapons. Sienna changed too. The Flannel was pretty comfy, the Jeans fit well and the Jacket made it perfect. After that, she sat on the Sofa and watched TV. The boys talked about the plan again and other Stuff. Sienna didn't listen, since none of it included her. But she heard, when Dean made a call to Castiel to check on him. Sienna was a little bit tempted to punch Dean with the "Destiel-Thing". She knew it would make him very uncomfortable. Although she didn't ship that, it would be fun to see Deans reaction, when he would find out, that it was a big deal in her world. She fantasized a little bit about his face and his words about it and it made her smile.  
Sienna could understand why the Fandom shipped "Destiel". The staring, the Check-in-Calls, the bad mood when one of them was dead for the millionth time and the lighten up of the bad mood when they saw each other again. It was easy to ship it. But not Sienna. She saw it as a great Friendship or as a wonderful Brotherhood. And she loved this bond between Dean and Cas very much. Well, if Dean continued to be mean to her, she would rub it under his nose. That thought was really enjoying.  
"What are you smiling at?"  
She startled. She didn't expect Dean to talk to her.  
"It's not of your Business."  
She was so glad, that she found the perfect answer for him. Dean grunted but didn't ask further questions.  
"It's time now. Get in the car."  
Sienna hated, that he thought, he could command her like that. Still, to go through with her own plan, she "followed" his Order.  
The Sun was already gong down, when they left the motel. The city was so big and so full of traffic, it took them almost two hours to reach the parking lot of the Factory. It was dark outside. Dean cut off the engine, went out of the car and opened the trunk. Sam turned to Sienna.  
"I understand, you want to do Something. I know you are mad about Dean giving you orders, but, just for today, stay inside the car please."  
He said it so softly, Sienna was tempted to resign from her plan, but just for a second. Still she nodded. She didn't like, that she was lying to Sam, but on the other hand, she saw no other choice. Sam took something out of his Jacket. He seemed to think about something. He exhaled heavy and held the thing towards Sienna. It was the gun she had trained with.  
"I want you to have this. Just in case. I hope you won't need it."  
The last sentence sounded like he was begging for it. Maybe he knew, what Sienna was up to. For a second she got scared, that he knew. And that he would tell Dean. Dean knocked on Sam's door and Sam acknowledged he heard. He still held the gun in Sienna's direction. She took it.  
"Thank you Sam. Whatever happens, I promise, it's gonna be alright."  
Sam gave her a look, but Dean was inpatient and yelled.  
"Are you glued to your seat? Come on now!"  
Sam sighed and got out.  
The boys left and headed to the Factory. Sienna watched them walk off until she couldn't see them anymore.

Her heart beat hard in her chest, as she sneaked around in the dark. To really do this was exciting, scary and amazing at the same time. The gun felt cold in her hand and the Moon was bright in the Sky. She always loved the full Moon. But tonight more than ever. She felt protected by it's gentle white light. Also the "Face" of the Moon was clear to see. It was like the Moon watched over her. She reached the door of the Factory. First she thought it was closed. That would've been a problem. She assumed, that door would make a lot of noise, if she tried to open it forcefully. Lucky for her, it was left open a bit. Enough for her to fit through. Maybe Sam had left it like this. Maybe he really knew she would be there. Or maybe they just needed a fast way out. Whatever the reason was for that Door to be open, Sienna was grateful for it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark in the Factory. The few windows were dirty enough to keep all light out. Sienna waited a few minutes, till her eyes got used to the darkness. Her sight got a little better so she saw, that the hall was empty. She sneaked slowly through the hall. She couldn't hear anything. She reached an other door. That door was closed. But it didn't look heavy or loud to open. She touched the door handle and moved it very carefully down. It stayed silent. She leaned against the door to hold it as silent as possible and opened it as slow as she could. She went through and almost forgot to close the door. But then she remembered that it has been closed before. She decided to be better safe than sorry and closed it quietly. The room was a little brighter than the hall. In different shapes of dark grey and black she saw desks and monitors. It looked like a big secretarial Office. Maye the Factory had it's Costumer-Service-Center here. This reminded Sienna of home. She worked as a Service-Center-Agent. She got a little sad. Also she thought about the episode in Season four, "It's a terrible Life". Sienna focused on that part of her thoughts. She knew, she couldn't afford it to think of the sad part now.  
It was so quiet in that room. Sienna could almost hear her blood rushing through her veins. The next door was closed too. As she reached it and was about to grab the door handle, she heard a shot. It came from behind the door. She hesitated for a second. She knew, if she stepped in, there was no way back. She heard an other shot and fighting. All reason abandoned, she practically smashed the door open, her gun ready to shoot.

Sam and Dean fought against at least six monsters. There were bloody Bodies on the ground. A little bit shocked, Sienna ran right towards the fight. Nobody noticed her. A wolf was about to bite Dean and Sienna hesitated no more. In the run she aimed her gun. The adrenaline pushed through her blood. She shot. The bullet went right through the Wolf's heart. He, it was a he, looked a little bit surprised. It was just a short expression, then he fell dead to the ground. Dean, obviously surprised, yelled.  
"What the Hell are YOU doing here? You're supposed to wait in the CAR!"  
"You are not the boss of me!"  
The next wolf was about to attack Sam from behind but Sam was busy with two wolves in front of him. Sienna was close enough to shoot. Again she aimed her gun. Now that she wasn't running, she took a deep breath and banned all the thoughts out of her head. The thought's that wanted to tell her, that she was shooting a human. That this person could be saved. These thought's were not quite true. Sienna knew, when they had eaten a human heart, there was no way back. Even when the haven't ate one, it was one out of ten, who survived the "Cure".  
The gun fired and hit the wolf in the chest. Two down, still a lot left. Sam yelled a "Thanks" to her. Sienna stayed out of the fight as good as she could. She knew, if she would get into it, she had no chance. She wasn't trained for that like the boys. She kept shooting the wolves that came close to her or the boys. She always hit the target. More wolves came in. Sienna wondered where they all came from, but only for a second. She noticed, that she would be out of bullets pretty soon. A wolf suddenly was behind her. She turned as fast as she could and tried to shoot. But the wolf hit her and she lost the gun. She tried to run from the wolf and to reach her gun, but the wolf was faster. So much faster. He was very close to her, so close, to close. She could smell his breath. He came more closer and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. His teeth were bloddy and his eyes were not human. She stepped back. She didn't came far, somehow there was a wall behind her. The wolf packed her at her shoulders and his ugly face reached for her chest. In the moment he wanted to smack his fangs in her chest, a shot was fired. The wolf looked down. Unwilling, uncabable to believe what just happened, he fell to the ground. Sienna watched him, if he would move again, but he was dead. She ran to her gun.  
The boys were still fightng against four wolves. But it finally seemed, like that was all of them. No more new wolves came in. Dean shot the one right next to him and kicked the other one away. Sam hit one with his fists and tried to reach his gun. Sienna checked her gun and saw, that only one bullet was left. Dean killed the other wolf, aimed his gun and shot the wolf on Sam's left. The wolf fell down. Sam finally reached his gun and shot the last wolf.  
All was quiet.  
"Thanks for helping me." Said Sienna out of breath.  
"You weren't supposed to be here." Dean said a little bit madly.  
"Well, i'm glad she was. We needed her. Thanks Sienna."  
Said Sam softly, like he really meant it. Maybe he did. Dean only grunted. He put his gun away and walked towards the door. Sam smiled to Sienna and started to walk too. Sienna, not able to put her gun away yet, followed them.  
Sienna heard it first. A growling from the side. She looked where the sound came from and saw a wounded wolf running towards Sam. The boys didn't notice. Sienna started to run and yelled.  
"Sam, watch out!"  
The wolf was faster. He attacked Sam. Sam pulled out his gun, but the wolf hit it out of Sam's hand. Dean was to far away. He yelled and started running in Sam's direction.  
"Sammy!"  
Dean grabbed his gun and pulled his trigger. He looked very shocket, when nothing happened. His gun was empty. Sam was in the fight with the wolf. Dean ran like hell, but he was still to far away. The wolf got the better hand and kicked Sam away. Sam fell hard to the ground but got up again. In the meantime the wolf reached Sam's lost gun. Sienna saw how the wolf was about to shoot Sam and ran as fast as she could. Sam attacked the wolf, in the attempt to not get shot. The fought again. Sienna shot at the wolf, but missed the heart. The wolf shook it off as if it was nothing. Sam kicked the wolf and the wolf fell on his back. He jumped up, held the gun in his hand and aimed at Sam. Sam seemed to be to shocked to get out of the way.  
"Sammy!"  
Yelled Dean again, he was closer now, but still not close enough. Sienna could see the moment when the wolf pulled the trigger. It was like the time had stopped for her. She saw the bullet leaving the gun. She knew it would hit Sam. She knew it would kill him. She ran so fast. The bullet moved towards Sam. It was only a few steps away. Dean yelled Sam's name again and again. Sienna reached Sam only seconds before the bullet would hit him and shoved him out of the way. Suddenly she felt a burn in her side. Sam reacted fast, grabbed Sienna's gun, charged it and shot the wolf dead. Dean reached Sam, checked on him and looked over to Sienna. She wondered why he looked so worried. Everything was fine. Just her side hurt. It hurt like Hell. She looked down and saw how her shirt got wet in red. She didn't understand what was happening. Her body realised very slow, that it was shot. Sienna slowley fell down. She saw Sam and Dean running to her. She saw how they took care of the wound. She saw the worry in their faces. Dean said something to her. She couldn't hear it. She only saw his worried face. Why was he so worried? It was fine, all was fine. Then all went black.

 

There was a warm feeling. A bright light. It felt good, very good. The feeling rushed through her body and she could feel how the darkness was lifted. She heard voices talk. For a moment, she didn't know where she was, but the feeling gave her comfort. It made her feel safe. The feeling got weaker and the voices more clear. She remembered where she was and what happened. The Factory, the werewolves, the fight, Sam getting almost shot. The memories came in flashes. She opened her eyes. The boys were sitting on her left side and when she looked in their faces, she thought she saw a sign of relief, especially in Dena's face.  
"What you did back there was kinda stupid."  
Was the first thing Dean said.  
He can't be serious!  
"Dean!" Said Sam with a notable tone of disappointment.  
Sienna sighed. "You know what Dean? The next time, I will stand there and watch you die! And by the way, you are welcome!"  
She turned her head to the right side. Cas stared at her, like he was seeing her the first time. He must have healed her! That must have been the warm feeling and the light.  
"Thank you for healing me Cas!"  
"You are welcome. It was pretty close tho. I'm not as fast as I was with my wings. You almost died."  
"Really? Well, wow, thanks again! Although, I'm not sure evryone is happy, that I'm alive."  
The last sentence she muttered more to herself. She turned to Sam. "How Long was i out?"  
"A couple of hours. We bandaged the wound as good as we could and brought you back here. You woke up once or twice, but you were out of orientation. You lost a lot of blood. If Cas wouldn't have been so close, you wouldn't have made it."  
"I can't remember any of it. I only remember the Factory."  
"That's how it works when you get close to Death."  
"Why didn't you wait in the Car?"  
Dean sounded nosy not angry. Sienna took that as a win.  
"I never intended to wait in the car. You knew I wanted in. You knew, I wanted to help. I was so mad at you, when you literally commanded me to stay in the car."  
"I said that to keep you safe and you? You didn't listen! You almost died."  
"So? Nobody would miss me anyway. Also I don't regret it. And if I have to choose again, I would do the same."  
"I would have missed you."  
"You don't even like me Dean!"  
Sam chuckeled. "Anyway, I'm glad you were there. The wolf would have killed me. You saved my life! Thank you!"  
"No Need for that. I did what had to be done."  
"Still, thank you." Sam smiled.  
"You are welcome." She smiled back.  
"We are done here," Said Dean "let's drive home. Cas, you want to drive with us?"  
"Yes Dean. I finished what I needed to do."  
"So how is Heaven?"  
"Unchanged."  
"Okay, let's go."  
They left the motel. It was morning. Sienna took the seat behind Sam and Cas took the one behind Dean. Dean turned some music on. It was AC/DC. Sienna didn't like Classic Rock that much, but it was okay to hear it.  
Cas talked about something in Heaven, but Sienna didn't really listen. Although she liked the sound of his voice. She looked out the window and her thoughts drifted. They wandered to what had happen. She wondered, if it really was as close as the boys and Cas said. She felt good. Very good. She looked at her shirt, it was dirty and full of dried blood, her blood. She pulled it up a little, to find a scar or something. Nothing was there. Like nothing ever happened. Cas had healed her well. If it really had been so bad. She couldn't say. Again her thoughts wandered to the fight. Always to the moment she shoved Sam. But there was nothing. No pain, no hurt, no dying, nothing. Just darkness. She wondered why she didn't feel it. She wasn't even slightly upset about almost dying. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Or maybe she was just still in shock and her body would deal with it later. She didn't know. She stared out of her window, while the scenery passed by very fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Days went by and became months. Sienna got used to the hunter life. Sam and, surprisingly, Dean trained her in shooting, research and combat. Cas came by now and then and talked with her.  
Sienna had killed a lot of monsters in the last six months. After saving Sam's life, Sam trusted her fully. Dean began to be nicer and included Sienna in their lives. He relied more and more onto her. Sienna believed, that he trusted her too. And that this was his way of showing it.  
The memories about her first hunt had blurred away a while ago. They had haunted her for a while, but now they were gone. The only thing she still felt after all that time was the lost of her family. It still hurt. Not as much as before. It was like a constant pressure on her heart. But not this day. Something was different. She couldn't point out what, but there definitely was something. That something influenced her heart. The pressure from loosing her family was gone. Sienna felt a bit relived, but also a bit worried why it had changed so suddenly. Maybe her subconscious finally accepted, that there was no way back. Whatever it was, Sienna decided to take it as a gift.  
Today she was supposed to train combat or shooting with Sam. Dean was busy with something, so he wasn't there. Sienna left her room and walked to the training area of the Bunker. She knew the Bunker very well now and didn't got lost anymore. It happened once or twice in the early days.  
Sam, punctual as always, was already there and trained. It was like Sienna saw him for the first time. Her pulse got faster and her heart jumped in her chest. He looked damn hot while he trained. Sienna wondered why she never saw that before.  
A voice whispered in her head. It warned her, that something was very wrong, but it faded away. Sienna stared at Sam and he noticed it. Usually he ignored it, when she was staring. Not this time. This time he stared back! He looked very intense at her, like as Sienna was the most precious thing in the world. Well at least it felt like that. Sam moved closer and Sienna was breathing heavy. She was not able to move.  
The voice from before screamed at her, screamed that this wasn't right. Her overwhelming feelings silenced it. Sam raised his hand and touched her face. He stroked her cheek. It felt so good to be touched again. She had missed that felling. She leaned her cheek into Sam's soft hand. Sam took an other step closer to her. The space between them was like a thin book. Sienna looked in Sam's eyes and Sam looked back. Sienna saw his desire and she felt the same.  
Slowly, like in all the romantic movies, Sam moved his lips towards Sienna's. Sienna wished so hard, that he would kiss her. He heart jumped like a young bird and the endorphin rushed through her blood. It felt like a wonderful dream, but it was real. She closed her eyes unintentionally.  
His lips finally touched her. Although her body had been on a high before, this feeling, when he kissed her, was like she never had been kissed before. He kissed her very careful. Sienna played along and kissed him back. He seemed to notice. His kiss became more intense, more demanding. Sienna loved it. She couldn't help herself and joined even more in the kiss.  
How much she hoped, he would use his tongue. Why was he hesitating?  
The sweetest moment came, when he finally opened her lips with his tongue. So soft, warm and perfectly done. Sam was a great kisser! Sienna got lost in time.  
Suddenly Sam stopped the kissing and pulled back. Sienna, barely able to breath, didn't know why. She wanted more, so much more.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came into me."   
Why was he apologizing for one of the best kissing Sienna ever had?  
"Don't you apologize please. It's not like you forced me to. Also, you might have noticed, I liked it very much." She felt how her face turned a little red. He smiled at her.  
"You are right, I did notice. And it felt good."  
"Are you kidding me? That was more than just good. You, Sam Winchester, are a wonderful Kisser."  
"So, you would like to do it again?"  
"Is that a trick question? You wiped me of my feet! It's been a long time, since I've been kissed like that. Hell, yes! I want to do that again!"   
That she wanted more, she didn't say. Maybe it would never happen. Maybe he didn't feel the same. Sienna felt way more than just attraction to him. But she wouldn't make a move. She was to shy to make the first step.  
Sam cleared his throat. "So, we should start our training."   
A little bit disappointed of the rash change of subject, Sienna nodded.  
The training session went different than any session before. Usually Sam didn't touch her. Today he found so many excuses to do so. It was really fun to see him looking for a reason to touch her. And it was really intense.  
Sienna trained with a new gun today. Sam showed her how to hold it. He stood very close behind her. Sienna's back touched his torso. He laid his arms around her and by doing that he gently streaked her Arm. Sienna's hormones were on a railway. Sam laid his hand on hers and moved her fingers in a better way of holding the gun. His other hand grabbed her left hand and moved it to the gun. Sienna could feel his breath on her neck.  
"Hold the gun like this." He whispered in her ear. "And now aim and shoot."  
She tried to concentrate but it was hard. His breath on her neck was very distracting. Still she shot. And missed the target.  
"No matter what, don't let anything distract you."  
Yeah? Well try to make it better with that distraction!  
Sienna wasn't able to talk. His closeness, his touching, his breath and his embracing robbed her of the ability to speak. She nodded and concentrated. In the moment she pulled the trigger, Sam kissed her neck. The bullet missed again. He laughed softly.  
"I meant any kind of distraction. You must always be able to hit the target, always."  
"You, Sir, are a big distraction." Said she a little mad.  
"Doesn't matter! Try again! And what ever i do, i want your bullet in the heart of that dummy there."  
"Fine!"   
She aimed again. He kissed her neck again. She focused on the target. He wandered around with his lips and bit a little in her ear. Her feelings were in chaos. But Sienna focused as hard as she could.  
"Take your time."   
He whispered very gently to her ear, but now he got mean. It wasn't only just kisses on her neck. Not anymore. He used his tongue to gently touch her neck and ear. Sienna almost went crazy. Her body wanted to react properly to this. She wanted to respond, so badly. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him! Now! But there was still that damn target! It was to much. She knew she had to shoot now or she will never be able to hit her goal.   
Sam didn't stop. Quite the contrary. He got more intense. Sienna contracted all the nerves together she had left and shot. The bullet left the gun and Sienna knew it would hit the target in the right way. And it did.  
She moved her head to Sam. "Satisfied?"  
He smiled. "I'm proud of you."   
He softly turned her around, so that they were face to face. He hugged her, the gun fell and Sienna embraced his hug. She also hugged back. His muscles felt hard and strong but also very good. Sam touched Sienna's chin with his hand and kissed her. The kiss was even better than the last one. A moment later both of them were breathless. Sam again stopped all the touching, took a step back and looked in Sienna's eyes.  
"I hope, that was okay."   
He sounded unsure. Sienna knew, he had have a few women in his life. But she never had seen him unsure with any of them. Why now? She had already told him, that she liked it. Why was he unsure again? There it was again, that annoying little voice in her head. It was yelling. Sienna didn't want to hear what the voice was saying. She only wanted one thing. And that was right in front of her.  
"Sam please, it wasn't just okay. As I said before, you wiped me of my feet. You are amazing."  
"Thanks. I really don't know why I did that." That hurt a little.  
"What do you mean?" Sienna was scared, he would say, he didn't like her.  
"Don't get me wrong, I liked it very much. I also like you very much. It, it just happened so fast."  
"Oh! I know what you mean. Yesterday we were just friends and now this."  
"Yes, exactly. If we weren't safe here, I would say, we are under a spell."  
"Like the time, when Becky drugged you with a Love Potion?"  
"How?.....Oh....I almost forgot. You know that stuff, right?"  
"Yes. It was an episode. It was funny. Dean couldn't handle Becky and you under the drug."  
"True, but it wasn't funny, when I found out what she did."  
"I know, I'm sorry for mentioning it. Let's not talk about Becky. Let's talk about what's next."  
"What do you mean? What is next?"  
"Oh, I'll show you."   
Sienna felt so much confidence right now. She wanted to go further with what had already began. She raised her hand and began to streak Sam's cheek. After a few seconds, she moved her hand in his hair. It felt very good, she knew the rumors of him using a Product were true. The whole time she was playing with his hair, she looked right in his eyes.  
His eyes with a color she couldn't point out, but beautiful. She pulled his head down a little and kissed him. At first he didn't react, but Sienna was on fire and kissed him, like there was no tomorrow. Soon he joined in the kiss and laid his arms around her. Sienna had one hand still in his hair, her other hand touched his chest. Sienna stopped the kissing, but not the touching. Sam looked like he were confused.  
"That was amazing. I have to say, you are not bad Sienna."  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
"Would you please follow me to my room?" She knew what he wanted there and she was happy, that he finally asked.  
"If you'll hold my hand, I'll follow you everywhere." He chuckled and took her hand.  
Arrived at his door, Sam opened the door and let Sienna in at first. After her entrance, Sam walked in, closed the door behind him and locked it. Now that he was getting serious, Sienna got a little scared. She wanted that, but she hadn't have done that in a while. What if Sam didn't like how it would go? What if he didn't like her body? He would see every scar of her life.  
Sam stood still at the door and watched her.   
"Are you sure?"   
She loved that he asked her, that he wanted to be sure. Not able to talk, she smiled and nodded. Alone to look at him took away her fears. Sam smiled too and came closer. He kissed her gently but then more demanding. Sienna responded and her hand went in his hair again. No one stopped. The kisses became more intense. Sienna's body needed so much more.  
They landed on the bed and both had lost their shirt's. How it did happen was only a blur. Sam's hands were everywhere and Sienna liked it very much. Sienna couldn't stop her hands from wandering over Sam's muscular body. He was in very good shape.  
The next thing Sienna knew, her trousers and pants were missing. He kissed her like a drowning wolf and she kissed him like the world would end. He stopped to look in her eyes and his eyes looked like they were questioning something. Sienna didn't care anymore and pulled him down to kiss her. She was ready.  
They became one. Sam was a bit aggressive in his moves, Sienna loved that. Whatever it was, that happened here, it was one of the best things ever. And when they finally reached the point of no return, all was happy, full of relief, no worries, no sad things, just the two of them together. Sienna got lost in the feelings and her brain stopped working.

A while later, they laid in bed, cuddling and touching.  
"Thank you, Sam, that was amazing." Sienna smiled at him and kissed him on his chest.  
"I have to thank you. I really needed that."  
"Me too." She confessed. "What would you like to call us?"  
"Let's start with Girlfriend. Sienna, would you like to be my Girlfriend?"  
She chuckled. "That feels like fifth grade. Only the multiple choice answers are missing."  
He chuckled too. "Yeah, okay. Make a cross on my chest. Here is "no", there "Maybe" and there" He pointed on his Heart "is "yes"."  
Sienna acted, like she had to think about it and let her hand wander between "Maybe" and "Yes". "Hmm, that's a hard decision."  
He seemed to know, that she was joking and he laughed. Sienna liked his smile so much.  
"Come on! It's not that hard."  
She made her "Cross" over his chest, right above his heart where "Yes" had it's place. She kissed him there and also kissed his Lips.  
"You, Sam Winchester, are officially a taken man now."  
"The same for you Sienna." He kissed her back.  
They spend the rest of the day in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The first week was full of love and joy and other stuff. Sienna always walked around with a big smile on her face. And so did Sam. Dean and Cas got really annoyed of it after a few weeks, but they were happy for Sienna and Sam.  
Sienna spent most nights in Sam's comfy arms. Her room was just an option right now. They went on Huntings together but also on separate ones. If they split for a hunt, they kissed goodbye, like they would die, and when both came back it was a happy reunion.  
Sienna was on cloud seven. She never expected to find love again, after the loss of her family, but here she was. In love with Sam freaking Winchester! And the best part, he loved her back! Sienna couldn't believe her luck. Sometimes she was scared, that this all was just a dream, but Sam always reminded her how "real" it was.  
They were on a hunting trip together. Sam had found a vampire nest and wanted to destroy it. Sienna was excited to hunt them down. The motel was nice and comfy. Sienna didn't know in which city they were, she didn't even care. She was just happy to be with Sam.  
The nest had its location at an old farm. Why monsters loved these places, Sienna would never understand. Sam decided to go there in daylight. Vampires didn't die from it, but it hurt them and they avoided it. They were mostly sleeping during the day. Sam called it an easy hunt.  
Both, armed with an machete, sneaked around and looked for the vampires. And when they found them, both were surprised. It wasn't just five or six vamps. It was over twenty. Sam made a sign to Sienna, which told her to leave this place quietly and head back to the motel. He would follow her.   
They didn't come far. The vamps woke up and surrounded Sienna and Sam.  
"What do we do now?"  
"We fight, fight like it's our last day on earth, which it probably is."  
"Well, in that case. I love you Sam Winchester!"  
"Don't give up yet! By the way, I love you too Sienna Winchester!"  
Hearing her first name combined with his last name in context with those three little words gave her a lot of motivation to kill anything in her way.  
The vamps attacked all at once. Sienna chopped off so many heads, she lost count. The fight got more intense and Sam and Sienna got separated. Sienna fought like her life depended on it and it did. There were so many vamps. Sienna took a very short look to Sam. He fought very concentrated, but looked back. He yelled something she couldn't hear. Something hit her from behind. She fell down, but managed to get up again. She turned around and fought that vampire. He smiled dirty at her. Most of the vampires were busy with Sam, but at least six surrounded Sienna. She wielded her machete at every head close to her. But it didn't help much. For one vampire down, two new arrived. They attacked her from all over. She heard Sam yell her name, but she couldn't risk to look after him.  
In the fight she got bitten by one of the vampires. The monster bit her in her arm. She lost the machete. She wanted to reach it, but the vampires took it away. Sam yelled her name again.   
The vampires attacked all at once again. They were everywhere.  
Sienna fell down. She fought with all she had. It wasn't enough. Vampires over her, vampires biting her, vampires holding her down. Sienna couldn't move her arms or her legs. One vampire kept her head in his hands. This one showed his teeth. An other one cut a bit in his hand. Sienna knew what they were trying. She tried to kept her mouth closed. The one holding her head gave an other one a sign. The receiver of the sign put a hand on her nose, so she couldn't breath. Sienna was able to hold her breath for a while, but she knew, she needed to breath at one point. She tried to get free, it was useless. She felt how her lungs started to scream for fresh air. There were only a few seconds left. She heard from a distance how Sam still fought and screamed her name.   
The time was up, Sienna couldn't hold her breath any longer, she really needed to breath! With a last rebellious thought she gave up and opened her mouth to welcome the fresh air. Just for a moment.   
The air filled her lungs, a liquid filled her mouth. She wanted to spit it out, she needed to spit that out, but now the hand from her nose moved to her mouth. She wanted to avoid the human reflex to swallow it. She almost stifled on it. There was no choice, there never had been a choice. Sienna swallowed the vampire blood and knew, she was one of THEM now. She already could feel her body changing. It felt very bad. Her hearing got super sensitive. She could hear Sam's beating heart, his blood rushing through his veins. It was a nice sound. It sounded very promising.   
Stop! No! This isn't Right! You can be healed Sienna! There is a Cure! you have to fight!   
She yelled that to herself in mind.  
The Vampires were still holding her. Sienna wondered why. Since she was one of them now, she expected them to let go of her. But they didn't. A new vampire kneeled down next to her. It was a female.  
"You and your hunter friend caused a lot of trouble." She looked in Sam's direction, he was still Fighting. "I know who that is. I know what he feels. I can hear his heartbeat and it got faster when we attacked you. He can't hide his Feelings. Oh this is gonna be good. I've decided to let you both go. But you, my dear, will be his burden. I want you both to suffer. Endlessly!" She smiled and took something out of her Jacket. It was a vial with a dark reddish liquid in it.  
Sienna stared at the liquid. Somehow it looked very delicious. She knew what it was. She also knew, she had to resist the temptation or everything would be lost.  
"I see you already know what that is. You can't deny the hunger in your eyes. I also see your struggle. Oh sweetie, drink it! You will feel better afterwards. My revenge will be perfect."  
Sienna shook her head. This couldn't be happening! Not even one drop of this sweet little Sin was allowed to touch her taste. Sienna knew the cure only helped, if the vampire didn't drink human blood. The temptation was strong, very strong, but Sienna still fought it. She never would give up! For Sam, she would fight till her death.  
The vampire Lady was still smiling. She opened the vial and the smell was overwhelming. Sienna had to fight as she never had fought before, to not just jump at it and swallow it all down. It was almost to hard. Sienna concentrated of Sam and their love. That helped.  
"You resist? Uh, you are a fighter. I like that. You could be one of us. I really could need someone like you. Sadly, I see in your eyes that this won't ever happen. You will never leave him. No matter what. Oh I love this! My revenge has already began."  
Sienna didn't hear Sam's fighting anymore. She turned her head in the direction where she had heard the fighting before. Sam was on his knees, two vampires held his hands on his back. They held him very tight. Sam saw what the vampire Lady had in her hand.  
"No! Please, don't do this! I promise we won't come back ever, just please let us go. Please you don't have to do this!"  
"Oh my! Who thought I would ever witness the day when Sam Winchester begs for anything. Calm down lover boy! I'm not planning to kill you." She smiled again. "That will be your decision."  
"No, no, no. Please don't! you can kill me! I don't care, but please, don't make her drink that!"  
"Ahahaha. You fool! What would I have from killing you? A short, surely satisfying, little feeling. That's all. Not enough for me. But to know, that you'll suffer a lot, that your heart will be broken and that you'll probably never recover? That gives me a lifelong feeling of happiness."  
"Please, not her! Take me!"  
"You know it's already too late for that. We already turned her. This is just the last step. Now, shut up! I'm tired of this Conversation!"  
A vampire covered his mouth, he could only mumble not understandable words.  
"Thank you. Now back to you, my cute little fighter. Let's get over this." She waved her hand and the vampire next to her put his hand on her nose again.  
They must have underestimated Sienna's newborn powers as a vampire. She felt that she could go way longer without breathing. She also tried again to get free of the vampires. And it worked! They got weaker. Vampire Lady still smiled and waved her hand again. More vampires arrived and laid themselves on Sienna, literally. Sienna felt their weight. They were heavy, very heavy. With that weight on her, it was pretty hard to hold er breath. Her sight started to get blurry, she knew she wouldn't make it any longer. In the moment Sienna couldn't bear it any longer, the female laughed an evil laugh and emptied the vial in Sienna's mouth.  
Sienna tried to spit it out at first. But the taste, that damn Taste! She couldn't even start to describe how it tasted. It was Heaven. The vampires didn't need to hold her anymore. Sienna enjoyed it to the last drop. Why did she even fought it?  
"NO! Sienna! NO!"  
To whom belonged that voice full of emotions? Sienna turned in the direction.   
SAM!   
She had almost forgotten about him under this high of deliciousness. Now feelings hit her hard. A huge guilt for enjoying it, a feeling of disappointing Sam and also the love for him. It all came back at once. The vampire female was still laughing, she waved her hand, all vampires walked away. They left the building. The last thing Sienna heard of them was the evil laughter of the woman.  
Sienna felt very bad for failing Sam, she couldn't even look at him. She was ashamed, looked only down. Why hadn't she fought harder? Didn't she feel enough love for Sam? Why was she so weak? Guilt, a lot of guilt was in her heart. A tear rolled down her face. Sam suddenly stood behind her, laid his hand on her shoulder.   
"I'm so sorry Sam, so sorry." She started crying.  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." He helped her up and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his chest.  
"I'm so sorry. I failed you. I failed us. I ruined everything!"  
"Shh, no. Calm down honey. You had no choice. Everything is fine."  
"Nothing is fine! I'm a freaking vampire! I drank human blood! How can that be okay? I can't be healed! And you know it!"  
"Honey, shhh, we will find a way! That's what we do!"  
Sienna heard how his voice broke and she looked up in his face. It was in tears. Her view wandered to his neck. His blood rushed like gold through his veins, the veins looked amazing. Too amazing. She cleared her throat.   
"It might be better, when i don't come close to you for now."   
He looked curious.   
"I'm having a hard time not to bite you right now. I can fight it for now, but it's better to keep your distance."  
"I understand. Let's go home. We will ask Cas. Maybe he can help you."  
Sienna nodded. Nobody said, what needed to be done, when Cas couldn't help.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive home was long. The hunger very strong. Sienna asked Sam to tie her up tight for his own safety. She could see how much he hated doing it, every second of it. But he did it.  
When Dean heard about what happened, he wasn't even mad at Sienna. She expected him to be mad at her, but he wasn't. Sienna couldn't understand how he managed not to behead her. Dean was sad with Sam, when they chained Sienna in the dungeon. Again Sienna had asked them to do it, her hunger was almost impossible to fight. She knew, she couldn't be allowed to walk around.  
Sam never lost a tear when Dean was around, but Sienna knew, he was dying of seeing her like that. Sienna was glad, that Sam didn't need to go through it alone. She knew, if Cas couldn't do anything, which was very likely, it would crush Sam. And to go through that alone? It would break him.

One day Dean came alone.  
"I have to talk to you."  
"Me too."  
"You know what needs to be done if Cas can't help you?"  
"Yes. And I'm ready. I don't want to live like that. Never wanted to. I can never tell Sam, but this is no life!"  
"I know, trust me, I know."  
"Yes, I remember you do. Please Dean! If it comes to it, don't let him do it! He shouldn't do it. I don't want him to do it! It would destroy him! Promise, you'll send him far away when the time comes!"  
"You really do love him."  
"Yes! Can you believe that? He said 'Sienna Winchester' to me! And then that happened! I failed, I failed him! I don't deserve him! I deserve to die!" Sienna was in tears.  
"Slow down. We aren't there yet."  
"We are! You know we are! You are just doing all of this because of Sam. I'm pretty sure if Cas could heal vampires, I would've seen it before!"  
"We don't know that!"  
"I do! I'm sick of waiting for the inevitable. Do it! NOW!"  
"No! We will wait for Cas. Only then, only when there is no other way, only when it really comes to it, I will finish it!"  
"Fine! Please, will you do as I asked? Do we have a deal?"  
"Yes we have a deal."  
"Thank you Dean."  
"You know, he will hate it even more if I do it."  
"Yeah, maybe. But I remember the one who was a werewolf. That one was already hard for him. And they just had one night. You really think he is even capable of doing it again? To the woman he loves? It would be like he is personally killing Jessica. NO! I can't do that to him. It must be you or Cas. I would prefer you."  
"I see your point. You are right, with everything. I promise, if it really is necessary, I will do it. And I will send him away."  
"Thanks again, that's all I can ask for."  
"I really hate that."  
"I know. I'm sorry for all the trouble I cause."  
"Sam told me everything. I know it wasn't your fault. I remember the feelings that come along with the smell of fresh blood. I know how hard it is to fight it. But I wasn't under pressure or something. I'm sure you did the best you could."  
Sienna couldn't hold herself together anymore and started crying. "What am I doing here? I should've ended it in that night. When it happened. Why did I let him talk me into waiting? I see how much he is suffering! Don't you know? Don't you get it? That's what the bitch wanted!"  
"It's fine. Don't cry. I know, Sienna, I know how hard this is." He came closer and wanted to touch her shoulder.  
"No! Stay where you are! I might be chained, but i can smell your blood! If you come closer I don't know if I can hold back! Please stay there! I don't want to hurt you."  
"You are very strong."  
She sighed. "I just hope, Cas doesn't take long to get here."  
"Me too. But he is, i don't know where. It could take a while."  
"Yeah I know. Please could you leave now? Your presence is very tempting right now. I'm sorry. For everything."  
"Don't be. I'll come back later. Try to hang in there."  
"For Sam I will do my best. Goodbye Dean and please don't forget our Deal."  
"I won't. Goodbye Sienna."

It felt like ages till someone visited her again. But at least it was all three of them. The smell of the boys' blood was like a drug for the vampire in Sienna. She could feel how her fangs grew. She closed her eyes, focused on breathing, focused on blending the smell out. The fangs shrank back.  
"That was Incredible." Sam sounded really impressed.  
"It was. I never saw a dried out vampire, like she is right now, doing that. Not to mention, that she managed to do it pretty fast."  
"I just don't want to scare any of you. That's all."  
"Oh Baby, it's not easy to scare us."  
"True Dean. But still, I owe you that much and way more."  
"You don't owe us anything, my love. Nothing of this is on you honey, If anyone is to blame, it's me. I shouldn't have take that hunt, or at least left you here."  
"Don't you dare to blame yourself, Sam! It was my decision to come with you. I'm so sorry. I failed as a hunter, I failed in resisting and worse I failed you."  
"Never! You can never fail me. You are my world! You are mine, Sienna Winchester. I love you!"  
Her voice almost broke.   
"You have no idea what it means to me when you call me that. I love you too, so much, Sam Winchester."  
Sam looked like he would come closer, but Dean gave him a look and Sam just looked down. Cas had been quiet for that conversation. He stood there and watched Sienna. His eyes looked curious.  
"So, Cas, please tell me you can heal her." Sam's Voice broke. Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"I'm not sure. I never tried that before. I have to get very close. I need to touch her."  
"I don't know, if I can manage to have you so close."  
"I'm an angel, I'm pretty sure, you can't turn me or bite me."  
"You think? Let me tell you something. Your vessel is human. I can hear the heartbeat. Also I can smell you!"  
"Please Sienna, we have to try. You've got to be strong. Do it for us!"  
"For you Sam, I'll do anything. And if it means to burn the Earth, I'll do it!" She took a Deep breath. "I'm as ready as I can possible be. I promise, I'll fight as hard as I can not to bite you. You can come closer now, but only Cas. Sam, Dean, please stay where you are." She closed her eyes. The smell, the sound of rushing blood, it was so hard to handle.  
Cas came closer, she could hear his breathing. He touched her skin and the rush of his warm hand, full of fresh blood floated her like Ecstasy. Every cell in Sienna screamed for his blood. She could feel his healing powers, but it was different than before. It didn't feel good, it didn't feel like light. It was more like an annoying little disturbance. Like a mosquito was biting her. Sienna knew it wouldn't help. Cas wasn't able to heal her. It was not a big surprise. She had assumed that this might be the case.  
The vampire grew stronger, Sienna knew Cas had to go away now or she wouldn't be able to hold it back.  
"It doesn't work Cas. You can stop. Please step back."  
"You must try harder Cas! Sienna please hold on a little longer."  
"I'm sorry Sam. Sienna is right. It's not working. I could feel it. I floated her body with all I had and it did nothing. Apparently angels can't heal vampires. Maybe if she hadn't have human blood. But now, her Physiologie is different. She isn't human anymore. I really am sorry, Sienna, Sam."  
"Don't be Cas. It's not your fault. I knew, you might not be able to heal me. Dean and I talked about that possibility. He refused to believe it. I'm not mad, or anything, I only tried for Sam. You did the best you could Cas."  
"Dean? You talked about that with Sienna? When? Why?"  
"I don't know man, she brought it up one time. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you. I forgot about it. I believed Cas would be able to heal her. I wanted it to work."  
"What do we do now? There has to be something!" Sam started yelling, he was desperate.   
Sienna knew that this moment would come. And she hated herself for what would come next.  
"You know damn well, what comes next! I'm a monster! I need to be killed!"  
"No." Whispered Sam breathless. "Please no."  
"You don't have to do it! You don't even have to watch it! In fact, I want you to be far away for it. You shall never witness that! But no matter what, it needs to be done!"  
"Sienna please! I love you, don't do this!"  
"I love you so much Sam. That's why this needed to be done I don't want to put that on you, I really don't. But I don't want to live like that. Hell, how could I? Being a vampire? Drinking blood? NO! That is not me! I don't want to die Sam, I really don't. I do not want to leave you. You saved me, my soul. You gave me so much. Wherever I go, I will never forget that. I will always love you."   
Tears started rolling. Sienna wasn't able to stop them.  
Sam also was in tears and so was Dean.  
"Sam, please, leave now. Please forgive Dean."  
"I can't leave you! I can't give up. I just can't."  
"You have to. Dean? Please do it."  
"Don't you dare Dean!"  
"I'm sorry Sammy, Sienna is right. Nothing else could be done. I wish there was an other way, so hard, but there isn't."  
"NO! You can't kill my girlfriend, the women I love, the woman I want to be my wife!"  
It hurt Sienna to hear these words, to hear his voice breaking, to see him in tears. She knew it would gonna be hard, but this? This was unbearable. She just wanted it to be over.  
"Castiel, would you do me a favor?"  
Cas looked sad too. "What is it Sienna?"  
"Please, take out Sam, I know you can. Please take care of him. He isn't supposed to see that."  
"I understand. Sam?"  
"No, no, no, you don't send me away! and you two don't touch her!" Sam came closer to Sienna and took a protective pose. Then he turned around to her, his face sad, begging and full of tears.  
"Please honey, don't do that, please."  
"I am sorry."  
"NO!" He kissed her and Sienna's body reacted to the contact. At first she kissed him back, but his tongue in her mouth was to much. Her fangs grew and she turned her head away.  
"Castiel please!" She yelled with an hungry tone.  
Cas was very fast behind Sam.  
"No, Cas, no!" Sam begged.  
Cas looked at Sienna, she nodded, so Cas touched his forehead. Sam fell down unconscious.  
"Thank you Cas. Please take him to his room, take good care of him. And don't let him wake up until Dean calls you."  
"I promise. I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. It was a pleasure knowing you. You are an amazing person, you are family. Goodbye Sienna Winchester."  
Now Sienna's tears were running like a river.  
"Thank you so much for all you've done. Goodbye Castiel."  
Dean watched all of it and his face was covered in tears.  
Castiel took care of Sam and left with him. Now Dean and Sienna were alone.  
"Make it fast please."  
"I hate, that you made me promise!"  
"I know. I'm sorry. Please if you can forgive me. Please do it now. The chains are weakening or I'm getting stronger, anyway, they can't hold me much longer. I'm loosing it, I'm loosing myself."  
Dean sighed heavy, took his machete and came closer.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes I am. Goodbye Dean Winchester. I love you. You are my brother."  
"I know. Same goes for you Sienna Winchester." That made her smile.  
As Dean raised hid arm, Sienna closed her eyes. She heard him struggle for a second, but then he got it together and waved the machete.  
A sharp pain raised in her neck. Everything became dark.


	10. Chapter 10

She screamed in her bed. Unable to understand why she was here, she looked around. It was her room in the Bunker and she was alone. Was it all just a dream? But it seemed so real. The memories felt like it really happened. She listened to hear heart, there was nothing wrong. She thought about Sam and all she felt was a sisterly love for him. Nothing more. So maybe her very vivid memories were just a dream. That must be it. Although, something was missing. She couldn't point out what, but it felt somehow wrong. There was a voice in her head. It yelled something about a long lost family, Sienna didn't really listen. She got up an dressed herself. She walked into the kittchen to get some food. Sam was there.  
Sienna was a bit ashamed of the things she remembered, she felt how her face turned red. She looked down fast. She heard how Sam cleared his throat and looked at him. His face was red too. A bit surprised she stepped forward.  
"Morning Sam."  
"Morning Sienna."  
It really felt like talking to her brother and was very embarrassing.  
"So, ehm, this is awkward."  
"I'm glad, I'm not the only one. Weird dream?"  
"Very weird."  
"And vivid?"  
"Yeah."  
"Tell me please Sam."  
"So..." He looked for words. She could see him thinking.  
"Yeah." She knew what he wanted to say.  
"Wow, we had the same dream." He finally spat it out. Sienna could only nod.  
"That's weird, very weird, even for us."  
"I know. Reminds me of the episode when Balthazar unsunk the Titanic."  
"Now that you mention it. Yes. Exactly like that. I think the angels are busy with heaven, so none of them had the time. And Cas would never do that."  
"Still it's weird. Also it doesn't really feel like a dream."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Do you still feel like in the dream?"  
"No. That's the part I don't get. I like you Sam, but more as my brother."  
"Same here. But I remember how I felt, you know."  
"Yeah. I don't know Sam. This can't be right. Both of us having the same dream? It feels wrong."  
"I feel it too. Let's do some research."  
Sienna smiled and chuckeld. "I love that some things never change."  
Sam smiled back. "Let's get on it."

The research was useless, nothing popped up. There was absolutely no Lore about such things. After a while they gave up. They agreed to ask Castiel about it later and to talk to Dean.  
Cas confirmed a bit later, that angels could do something like that, but he didn't find any proof of angelic work. He checked that very carefully in Sienna and Sam. He was absolutely sure, no angel had been involved there. He sensed something, but didn't know what it was.  
"Shouldn't you know what it is Cas?"  
"Yes, but I don't. I never saw anything like it."  
"Can you do something Cas? I think Sienna agrees, we didn't like what happened and we surely don't want to go through that again."  
"I'm sorry Sam. I can't. I don't know where to start."  
"It's okay Cas. It seems to be over. I don't feel like I am in the dream anymore. Do you Sam?"  
"No."  
"So it's fine. Cas, maybe you can ask in Heaven? I know, you aren't very welcome there, but at least they don't try to kill you anymore. They need you."  
"You are Right. I might ask Naomi."  
"What? Naomi? The one who mindcontrolled you? I thought she was dead?"  
"I thought that too Sam, but she isn't."  
"Okay, good to know. Well, when you go, be careful."  
"I will be very careful. Okay Sienna, I'll go, I want to help."  
"Thank you very much Cas."  
"You are welcome."  
Cas left and got on his way.  
Sienna smiled a bit. "You know, somehow I'm glad he can't whoosh away right now. I'm sure he would've done it without any word."  
Sam chuckelt. "Yeah, you are right."  
"Hey Fellas!"  
Sienna and Sam turned around, to Dean, who had just come in.  
"Hey." Was Sam's response.  
Sienna wasn't able to speack. Her body reacted to Dean like it was in his presense for the first time in forever. Wild feelings rushed through her heart. Dean's green eyes, his muscles and his soul, he was perfect! A thought of resistance crossed her mind.   
NO! Not again! Sam! Cas! Somebody! Help me!   
The thoughts were pushed away by all the feelings. What was left was only Dean. He was all that counted.  
"Sienna?" Asked Sam concearned. "What is it Sienna?"  
"Nothing. I just never saw how amazing Dean is."  
"What?"  
"Look at him! He is so perfect."  
"Right back at you!" Dean stared at Sienna. It was a welcome stare.  
"Crap! Dean? Please, leave the room."  
"No!"  
"Why not?"  
"I can't and I won't. Sienna is too beautiful."  
Sam sighed. "I see."  
He looked like he wasn't sure what to do now. Sienna didn't understand. Everything was fine, more than fine.   
It seemed like Sam had made a decision. He took Sienna's hand and started running with her. Sienna tried to resist, but Sam only started to carry her. He was too damn strong.   
Dean, in shock, reacted too slow and Sam basically slammed a door in his face. He took Seinna to her room, pushed her in, closed the door and locked her in.  
"Let me OUT! SAM!" Sienna yelled and banged against the door. She could hear steps, angry steps, from the hallway.  
"GIVE ME THE KEY!" Dean yelled.  
"No. Come and get it."  
Sienna heard running, it went away from her room. Then it was quiet, very quiet. Sienna was mad and upset that Sam had looked her in here. Why couldn't he allow her and Dean to be together?

After a while, it must have been hours, Sienna's mind cleared a bit up. Sam didn't want a bad thing for her! He just was trying to protect her and his brother. Sienna wondered why she didn't see that before. She remembered it had been the same in the dream. Nothing had mattered to her when she was in love with Sam. But for some reason it was way stronger now and not with Dean. What ever that was, a curse, a spell or else, it now made her crazy for Dean. She knew that it would turn out bad, just like the expirience with Sam did before. Suddenly she was grateful that Sam had acted so fast. But she also knew that this wasn't a permanent solution. One day, Sienna was sure of it, he had to let her out and she would meet Dean. She knew, when that day came, it would be the beginning of the end, again. She hoped, this day would never come. Althogh she knew no matter what, nothing would stop that day.  
Someone knocked at Sienna's door. She didn't know how long she had been in here, but she assumed it was at least a day.  
"Who is there?"  
"Castiel, may I come in?"  
"If you can, I don't have the key."  
Sienna heard the key moving in the lock. Castiel opened the door, came in and closed the door behind him.   
"Hello Sienna, how are you today?"  
"I'm fine thanks."  
"Sam told me what happened."  
"I'm sorry for that. I don't know what came into me."  
"May I check?"  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Maybe, depends on how deep I have to go."  
Sienna sighed. "Okay, just be careful. I'm ready."  
Cas gently touched her head. Sienna felt a warm energy flowing through her body. If felt good. Suddenly there was a stinging pain and it grew stronger. Sienna heard herself screaming. It hurt so bad. The pain stopped. Sienna's face was wet from tears.  
"I'm sorry for that."  
"It's okay. just tell me it was worth it."  
"I don't know. I found this. What only was an echo before is now very strong. That's why you felt the pain. It had grown for some reason and it won't go away. I only touched it slightly and it reacted with the pain."  
"Can you get rid of it?"  
"I'm sorry. I can't. It will probably kill you."  
"I am ready to die! Please Cas, I can't go through that again."  
"Okay, I'll try, but it will hurt."  
"I can take it. Come on! Get it done."  
Cas took his belt off and gave it to Sienna.  
"You better bite on it, this will be very painful."  
Sienna nodded and took the belt between her teeth. At first it wasn't so bad what Cas did. Then there was pain, so much pain. Sienna bit very hard on the belt. She didn't want Cas to stop. The pain grew. Sienna thought it couldn't possibly get worse, but it did. Tears of pain rolled down her face. The belt was already useless, it was totally broke by her bites. It felt like she was dying. She reached her limit, went way over it. All there was, was pain. And it still grew. She couldn't bare it anymore and started screaming. Suddenly the pain stopped. Cas took the belt and stepped back.  
"Did it work?"  
"No."  
"Why did you stop?"  
"I almost killed you!"  
"But...."  
"No! I don't want to hurt you. Not anymore than I already did. This thing, it is strong, too strong. The only way I could get it out would be by killing you."  
"Then do it."  
"No. We will find an other way."  
"What if there is no other way? Cas please. If it means my death, I am okay with that. But I don't want to have that in me."  
"Calm down."  
"Calm down? Are you kidding me? How can I calm down? if I go down that road, with Dean, I know how it will end. And one time was more than enough."  
"I understand, but I won't kill you."  
Cas turned around, left the room and locked the dorr behind him.  
"Hey! You can't just leave me like that!"  
It was useless, Cas didn't hear it. He was gone. Sienna, left alone with her thoughts, got angry. She threw things around, fell on her bed and cried. After a while, she got up and cleaned the mess she made.

Hours later someone opened the door again. Cas came in with food.  
"I'm sorry Cas."  
"What for? You didn't do anything wrong, you were just upset."  
"Maybe. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. What do you want to know?"  
"Where is Dean? And how is he?"  
"Sam and Dean are on a hunt, they won't be back for a few days. Dean is in the same condition as you are. He is okay at the moment. But you and him can't meet. Not until we know how we can fight and beat this thing. For now, it seems enough to keep you two apart."  
"So, I don't have to be locked up anymore?"  
"You are free to leave your room, but not the Bunker. Sam will notify, when they come back."  
"Thanks."  
Sienna ate the food and cleaned the dishes in the Kittchen. It was a good feeling to walk around again. It might have just been two days, but it already felt like ages. A slight feeling of missing Dean raised in her. It was not really strong, so she pushed it away. Still she decided that it might be better to tell Cas about it. She found him in the library.  
"Hey Cas."  
"Hello Sienna."  
"Thanks for letting me walk free."  
"you are welcome."  
"There is something I want to tell you. Maybe it's nothing, but this situation makes me questioning everything."  
"That's understandable. What is it?"  
"I miss Dean. It's not very strong, but it's there. It started while I wandered around."  
"I miss them too."  
"You don't understand. It's not like this. It's different. Sam isn't even part of the feelings I have, you know. It feels like I lost something, something important. I'm able to fight it at the moment, but I can feel how a longing is growing. There will be a point, when I can't fight it anymore."  
"What do you want to do?"  
Sienna sighed. "I don't know. But I thought, I better tell you. Well, I will fight it as long as I can. Would you promise me something?"  
"Depends, I will not kill you."  
"Not that. You made that quite clear. Just promise, that if I ever act on the feelings, or if I become e threat, that you'll lock me up again. Okay?"  
"Okay. I can, no I do promise that."  
"Thanks."

Two days later, Sienna didn't know why, the feelings for Dean, the missing, the longing, grew unbearable. She missed him so hard. She knew, it wasn't real, that is was the curse, but it felt damn real. It infected her thoughts. She noticed, that she focused more and more on getting away to find Dean. She just wanted to be hold in his strong, warm Arms. She started to wonder why she still was resisting. A part of her, the bigger part, wanted to give in. Sienna knew, the time had come. With all logic she had left, she looked after Cas.  
"Hello Sienna."  
"Hey Cas."  
"How are you?"  
"Not good, to be honest. I think it's time to hold up your promise."  
"What? That soon?"  
"I'm afraid so. You have to do it now, before it's to late."  
"But you promised to fight it."  
"I know what I said! It is just too strong now. There is almost nothing left. The bigger part in me wants to give in."  
"Please keep fighting."  
"I can't! No, I don't want to! Just standing here and talking is already too hard. I rather leave ond look for my Dean."  
"But it's just been two days."  
"Don't you think I know that? What ever that curse is, it's telling me to get out, and you are in my way. It got so much worse in the last few minutes. I'm only seconds away from taking your blade and fight my way out. You better take care of me now, hold up our deal, or I swear, one of us won't survive the next ten minutes."  
Cas nodded and came closer. Sienna's body acted on it's own and fought against Cas. What had been left in her, that resisted, slipped away. All she saw now was that Cas was prevent her to finally see Dean. She fought with all she had. Lucky for Cas, Sienna had underestimated his angelic skills. He won the fight without even hurting her. He simply touched her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

Sienna woke up in her room. Her body was tied with a rope.  
"I'm sorry for that. I had to." Cas sat on the other side of the room.  
"Don't be! If I ever get out of here, I won't underestimate you again. You here me? I will kill you! Let me out! Now!"  
Cas looked at her and she could have sworn that his eyes looked sad.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry, I couldn't find out what is happening to Dean and you. It's to late now, I can see that. What ever is in you, it took over. It won. You aren't yourself anymore."  
"I don't understand a word of what you are saying. I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. I just want to see Dean. That's all. What is wrong with that? You know, you can't hold me here forever. I will get out!"  
Why couldn't Cas see, that nothing was wrong? Why couldn't he be happy for Dean and her? Was he jealous? Cas said nothing, just kept gazing at her with his sad looking blue eyes.  
Sam came in the room. His face looked sad too. Why did they all looked so sad?  
"Hey Sienna, hey Cas."  
"Hello Sam."  
Sienna didn't respond. She saw her chance to break out. She knew, if Sam was here, Dean had to be here too. The urge to get to him took away her mind.  
"How is Dean Sam?"  
"Same as Sienna. If it's any difference, Dean is worse. At first it wasn't bad. When we left, he got a bit better. But then he started to act weird. Like finding reasons to drive home and stuff. And yesterday I had to knock him out and bind him. That's why I'm here now. I'm pretty sure we can't keep them apart much longer."  
"We can't let them meet either. You remember what happened when it was you. I remember some things, not all, only what I witnessed and that was bad enough."  
"Yeah. You do remember? I didn't know that. Anyway, it was good at first. But you know it endet bad. Even I don't feel it anymore, the pictures and what I felt then are in my memory. I don't wish for Dean to go through the same. But Cas, look at them! The longer we keep them apart, the worse it gets. We are slowly killing them!"  
"I know. But we don't know what will happen, if we let them go. It could be the worst thing to do."  
"Cas, I'm out of options here. I don't know what to do. Do you have any better idea?"  
"No, I still don't understand why this is happening."  
Sam sighed. He looked at Sienna and seemed to think about it.  
"I don't think we have a choice here Cas. Unless you want to kill them."  
"Sam, I would never! Sienna asked me a while ago to do it, but I couldn't. You are the only family I have left. I can't hurt any of you."  
"So, let's give them what they seem to need and see what happens. Whatever the consequences are, we will face them together. We always did."  
Sienna followed that conversation. She decided to wait and see. If they freed her, all would be fine. If not, that would be the last mistake they ever make.  
Cas left the room. Sam came closer to Sienna and started to untie her.  
"I know, nothing I say will make any difference. I remember that. We were like that, when it was us. I'm sorry that I can't do anything to stop it."  
"Just let me go. I'll be fine."  
Sam sighed again. Sienna was finally free, but Sam grabbed her arm.  
"Be careful Sienna. I hate to see you get hurt." He looked with the puppy eyes at her.  
"Fine. Thanks for the concern."  
Sam let go of her arm.  
Sienna left the room, looking for Dean. She walked through the hallway. She stopped behind the next corner. There he was, on the other end of that hallway.  
"Dean!" She only whispered his name.  
A moment both of them just stood there. Both seemed like they had to make sure that this was real. Sienna was overwhelmed with feelings of joy, love and the rush of finally seeing him. She couldn't help herself and started smiling. Dean saw it, he smiled back. Well it was a sexy smirk. Sienna loved it. Both started walking towards to each other. When they were only one step apart they stopped.  
"Hey Sienna, it's good to see you."  
"Hi Dean. You have no idea."  
Dean took her hand raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Sienna's face heated, she knew it reddened. She felt like the shy Lady. Dean put one of her fingers in his mouth, sucked a bit on it. That little thing made Sienna's Hormons wild. Sienna found the courage to touch and fondle Dean's face. It felt so good. Dean leaned into her hand, seemed to enjoy what she did. Sienna let her hand wander in his hair and played with it for while. Dean touched her cheek. The butterflies in Sienna's stomach flattered high to the sky. She looked in Dean's apple green eyes, she saw the world, her world. Suddenly Dean closed the space between them and hugged Sienna. She embraced the hug, hugged him back. His body felt strong, also gentle under her hands. Sienna rested her face on Dean's chest. He smelled so damn good.   
After a moment Sienna looked back up in Dean's fanfiction green eyes. Dean looked back. It felt amazing. The room between their faces became smaller and smaller till there was nothing left. Dean's lips kissed Sienna's cheek. Sienna kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled again. He carefully kissed her lips. She responded in kissing him back. It felt so innocent to be kissed like that. She wanted more. They kissed like that for a few moments. Sienna heated up. She deepened her kisses, put one hand in his hair again, the other hand on his chest. He reacted as she wished. She could feel how much he liked what she was doing. Male persons never could hide that. Sienna decided to spice things up. She gently bit his lip. Dean seemed to like it, he responded by sucking on her lip. It was damn hot. Sienna almost went crazy. They both hadn't use tongue yet, but Sienna was already close to let go of it all.  
The next kiss was a huge improvement. Dean obviously had enough of the innocence. His tongue reached for Sienna's tongue. A nice feeling ran down Sienna's back. Like thousand little cute feet were walking down her back. Dean's tongue was very soft. Sienna imagined that he could use it elsewhere.  
While kissing, Dean moved Sienna against the next wall, but it didn't hurt. Sienna wrapped Dean's waist with her legs. His hands explored Sienna's body. Sienna didn't think twice, pulled up a bit of Dean's shirts and touched his skin above his belly. Dean shivered, his skin got goosebumps. She could feel his passion, his desire, it made her happy.  
Dean stopped kissing her lips, he wandered to her neck. He kissed her with using tongue on the spot between her neck and collarbone. She loved to be kissed there. A slight moan left her lips. Suddenly her clothes felt to heavy, to tight. They just were in the way.  
"Dean, let's go elsewhere."  
He stopped what he was doing, took her hand and together they went to her room. It was nearby. No one was talking, it wasn't necessary.  
Arrived, Sienna locked the door when both of them entered the room. She didn't want any disturbance right now. She decided not to hesitate anymore, to get what she wanted, what she needed.  
Dean already sat on her bed. Sienna walked to him, sat down on his lap. She put both hands in his hair and kissed him passionately. Dean responded nice by relieving her of her shirt. Sienna thought, that was a good thing and relieved him of his layers of clothing. She saw the tattoo, gently caressed over it and kissed it. He was in very good shape, his body looked damn good. Dean had his hands everywhere on her upper body. He got rid of her bra, moved her around. Sienna suddenly laid on the bed, facing Dean's beautiful eyes. His weight on her was a promise to what would come very soon, hopefully.  
Sienna didn't want to wait any longer, she opened his already to tight trousers. He kept kissing her skin, caressing her chest with his tongue. It made her nuts.  
Dean pulled down Sienna's trousers. Sienna thought, she shouldn't be the only one. A few handholds later both had only left their underwear. Dean softly touched the skin at the inner side of Sienna's leg. His hand caressed higher, almost touched her most sensitive spot. She wished he had. Dean let disappear her last piece of clothing. Sienna had her hands on his back, lowered them to his boxers, fondled over to his front and made the boxers go away. Sienna enjoyed the view. Both of their hands were everywhere, touching, petting, exploring every inch of the others body. The emotions raised high and higher. There was no hesitation, no questioning, no thinking twice and no holding back. It was perfect. Sienna felt every inch of Dean. It was like pieces falling in the right place. Dean kissed her and his passion was overwhelming.  
Sienna forgot everything around her. Both were moaning, while moving in perfect harmony. The last thing Sienna thought, before letting go, was hoping they would do that for the rest of her life.


	12. Chapter 12

A while later, Sienna and Dean laid in bed.  
"That was amazing Dean."  
He didn't say a word, just smiled. The smile showed his dimples, all what Sienna needed. He had such a cute smile. Sienna smiled back and kissed him. She knew, there was no reason to talk about anything. With Dean everything was so easy, so clear. There was no confusion or unsureness. Sienna knew with all her heart, she belonged to Dean and he belonged to her. The days she had to be locked without him were forgotten and forgiven. She had no hard feelings towards Sam or Cas. Not anymore. Whatever their reasons might have been, she was sure, they did it with the best intentions. Although she couldn't remember, why they did it in the first place.

The days flew by, Dean never returned to his room. Not really. He only got his stuff and practically moved in Sienna's room. Sam and Cas never said a word when Dean and Sienna were together. But Sienna saw their worried faces. She was not able to understand why they always looked worried. On the other hand, it didn't really matter. She was with Dean, they were together, all was good. She decided not to waste any thought about it anymore. Dean became her whole world.

For three weeks none of them left the Bunker. Sienna spent every minute near Dean. He seemed to be happy, really happy. No intention to hunt came from him.   
One day someone knocked on their door.  
"Come in."  
Cas entered, still looking worried. He tried to hide it. "Dean, I need your help."  
"What is it Cas?"  
"It's about Jack, he is missing."  
"Hmm, haven't seen him in a while. He took off with Charlie and Rowena before Sienna arrived. Don't worry Cas, I'm sure he is fine."  
"No Dean! I was in contact with him every day. But for the last three days I didn't get any response. He is not answering the phone, or texts nor can I reach him over Angel-Radio. I'm worried Dean. We need to find him. You know, he is not back to full power now, he can be harmed."  
"Right. But..."  
"It's okay honey. We can help Cas, we should help Cas. I know, you don't need to explain. Jack is family. I already asked myself why I haven't seen him yet. Cas, do you know where he was the last time you had contact with him?"  
"He was in Philadelphia."  
"What about Charlie or Rowena? Do they know something?"  
"They said, he went for groceries and never returned."  
"Come on Dean! We really need to help find Jack." Sienna already started to pack a bag.  
"Baby you won't come."  
Sienna stopped packing.  
"What?"  
"It could be dangerous. You stay here."  
"You've got to be kidding me! I'm a hunter, just like you! I'm trained! You trained me! I can take care of myself now! I want to be with you. You're not going alone! You don't leave me behind!"  
"It's too dangerous! I can't risk loosing you, I can't loose you, I just can't."  
"But I can? How is that okay? You are always in danger! Every damn time!"  
"That's different. I know what I'm doing! I don't care if I die."  
"You call that different? That's worse! You go and safe the world all the time. How am I supposed to just sit here? You have such a low opinion about yourself. Have you ever considered what that does to me? I can't live without you!"  
"Just this one time, baby, just stay here, please, just one time!"  
"Why? You can't keep doing this to me! You can't expect me to play the good obedient one! WE ARE EQUAL!"  
"Baby please, I can't loose you."  
"You will, if you cut me out on this! There! I said it."  
"Please stop fighting." Cas looked helpless.  
"I'm sorry Cas. But this is too fundamental for me to just let it go."  
"Remember what happened the last time?"  
"Oh I do remember Dean! I do. If I recall it right, it only happened 'cause you cut me out! You should know by now, I don't take orders! I would do the same anytime. I accept I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now. All of you trained me! I'm prepared. I'm coming! End of discussion!"  
Dean only grunted. Sienna went on with packing her bag. For this moment she wondered why she even was with Dean. A voice whispered in her head from far away.   
Cursed!   
Cas watched her carefully, it was annoying. The voice silenced as Sienna looked at Dean. She now felt sorry for fighting but something deep, very deep inside her, held her back from doing what he said. She wished, she could do as he wished. She only wanted his happiness. She couldn't. She felt the need to protect him. If that meant to go behind his back, she would do it without hesitation. Dean was her life, her joy, her love, her everything. Nothing would ever change that.  
Later they were all sitting in the Impala, Cas in the back, Sienna shot gun. For once Dean hadn't turn the music on.  
"Dean?"  
"What?" He was still grumpy.  
"I'm sorry for the fight."  
"Me too." His face lighted up. "I get it baby. I don't like it, but I get it."  
"Really? You aren't mad anymore?"  
"Never really was. You were right."  
"Thank you. Well, I think we both had our points. You weren't wrong either."  
"Maybe. I think we both are just stubborn."  
"Yeah, you are right. Anyway, I feel bad for fighting. I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
"Nothing to forgive baby, it's fine."  
"Thanks honey."   
Sienna grabbed Dean's free hand and squeezed it for a moment. He smiled shortly at her, put on some tunes and focused on the road again. Sienna looked at Cas through the mirror. He looked like he was trying to hide his worried face. Also he had a phone and typed on it. Sienna was sure he was talking to Sam. The conversation was about Dean and her, she would've bet her life on it. But as long as she could be with Dean, nothing else mattered.

The drive was long, Sienna realized again how big the US really was. She couldn't imagine how it might feel if she ever could go back to her country. She even didn't want to imagine that.  
Dean parked Baby as soon as they arrived at a very crappy looking motel. Even the guy who gave the key looked crappy. Surprisingly the room itself looked actually very nice.  
"Nice, not as bad as I assumed." Dean said out loud what Sienna thought.  
"It is nice honey. Let's take a look in the Bedroom."  
There were only two beds and they were very small. One person would fit in one bed, that was all.  
"That sucks."  
"It's fine honey. I can sleep on the couch, it looks comfy. You drove all the way, you must be tired. You deserve to get enough sleep. Cas and you take the Beds, I'll be fine."  
"I don't sleep, I thought you knew that."  
"Oh right. I forgot."  
"Thank you for the offer, but you and Dean take the beds."  
"What do you do all night?"  
"I will try to reach Jack. Also maybe the Angels know something, I'll try Angel-Radio. And I'll watching over you."  
"That's not creepy at all Cas, you know that right? Dean told you more than once."  
"Yes he did. But this is different."  
"How Cas, how is it different?"  
"Dean, Sienna and you are forced to be together, it is not willingly."  
"You say that! I don't feel forced to be with her."  
"That is what worries me. You both seem not even a bit troubled."  
"Why would we? I'm happy to be on Dean's side. I love him."  
Sienna felt how her face blushed. She turned away from both men to hide her blushing. Cas said nothing. Sienna felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't turn your back on me baby. Especially not after saying that."  
Sienna looked at Dean's face.  
"I love you too." He smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Dean touched her cheek and kissed her passionately. It was a shame, so Sienna thought in that moment, that they had to share the room with Castiel. Sienna wanted to do way more than just kissing. She could feel Dean wanting the same thing. He still managed to pull away and both of them cleared their throats.  
Cas had seen it, sighed, what was very human of him, still said nothing. He looked like he wanted, but he didn't say a word. Maybe he knew it was useless. Sienna would never let go of her relationship with Dean. Not after what he just had said. She also knew, even if she would want to leave him, she couldn't. They were one.  
For the first time in three weeks, Sienna was alone in her bed. It felt weird without Dean, lonely. At first she thought she couldn't fall asleep. But after a while her body sank in a dreamless state of resting.


	13. Chapter 13

Sienna didn't feel rested when she left the bed. The feeling of loneliness had been with her all night. She took her stuff and went to take a shower. The water was hot, the pressure nice. Sienna loved the feeling of hot water running over her body. Afterwards she got dressed and put a towel over her wet hair.

Cas still sat on the couch, watching tv.  
"Morning Cas."  
"Good morning Sienna."  
"Anything new?"  
"No. I couldn't reach Jack, he is still not answering. Also nothing over Angel-Radio."  
"That's not a good sign."  
"I agree."  
"We will find Jack. Anyway, what are you watching?"  
"I don't know. It was just there."  
"Can I watch with you?"  
"Of course. What about Dean?"  
"Hm? He is sleeping. I don't want to wake him up. He needs this. You know, it is pretty rare that he gets enough sleep. So when ever I have a chance, I let him sleep longer. He deserves that and more."  
"I understand. You care a lot about him."  
"I love him."  
Cas sighed. He had his worried face.  
"Don't say it. I know what you are going to say. I don't want to hear it. Everything is fine. He is fine. I'm fine. We are fine. Stop worrying over us, please. Why can't you just be happy for us? Are you jealous?"  
"I'm not!"  
Sienna almost burst out laughing. Cas didn't say it very convincing. Luckily she managed to keep a straight face.  
"Then why Cas?"  
"Nothing what I might say will make any sense to you. I understand that now. Last night showed the bond between you two. No one can break what keeps you together."  
"Finally you get it! Now, would you please stop looking at me like a puppy died?"  
He didn't answer. He just looked on the TV again. Sienna sighed, Angels! and sat down next to him.  
A while later she heard noises from the bedroom. Dean was up. Sienna wanted to go to him, just to say "Good Morning".  
"Sienna?"  
"What Cas?"  
"Can I ask something?"  
She though about just leaving Cas unanswered. She wanted to see Dean. She heard how the shower started. So Cas wasn't holding her back or something. He seemed just want to make conversation.  
"Sure, what do you want to know?"  
"Do you remember anything before Dean?"  
That was an odd question.  
"What do you mean? There wasn't anything before Dean."  
"There has to be something. Like a childhood, growing up or your reality."  
"My reality? Cas, I've always been here. I don't remember any childhood."  
"That doesn't concern you?"  
"Why would it? No it doesn't. You are so weird Cas."  
"I was just nosy, that's all. Thank you."  
"It's fine."  
Cas took his phone and typed something. Sienna didn't care, she tried to be patient and not to storm into the shower. It was really hard to sit there and wait for Dean. In the moment Dean walked out of the shower and towards the couch, Sienna jumped up and flew in his arms. Ignoring everything around them they hugged and kissed full of desire.

Asking around was pretty exhausting. That's what Sienna learned from that day. Especially when nobody seemed to know anything. Sienna already was annoyed by it. On the other hand, she had the strong feeling, that someone or something was watching her or Dean. She thought how she could tell him. Then she remembered.  
"Dean, honey, I think I have something stuck in my shoe." She hoped he would get it.  
"Me too baby. Let's go home."  
Relieved Sienna nodded. Dean took her hand and they started to walk back to the motel. The feeling of being watched grew stronger. A bit feared Sienna squeezed Deans hand harder. He responded, still acted normal.  
Suddenly Sienna felt a sharp pain in her neck. She felt how Dean let go of her hand. She saw him loosing his consciousness. He fell to the ground. Sienna's own body was also slowing down. Her last thought while falling was how much she loved Dean.

Sienna heard someone breathing next to her. It was hard to open her eyes, but after a while she managed it. The room was dark, still as her eyes adjusted she could see. Dean sat on a chair next to her. He was tied at it and still unconscious. Looking at her own position, she noticed she was tied on a similar Chair. She looked around. Jack sat on her other side and was also tied to a chair. He looked like he had been through a lot.  
"Jack?"  
"Who are you? How do you know my name? Why are you with Dean?'  
"Oh, right. we haven't met yet. My name is Sienna. I'm a Hunter. How are you Jack?"  
"I'm okay."  
"How long have you been here?"  
"I don't know. Days I assume."  
"Do you know where we are?"  
"No. I tried to reach Castiel. I tried Angel-Radio, but I don't come through. Maybe this place is warded."  
"That's not good. Well, I'm sorry, but Dean and I are actually here to save you."  
"Great. What about Cas?"  
"He is still out there. We came in this City together, but we spread up in the morning to cover more ground. He wasn't with us when we got kidnapped."  
"That's good. I'm sure he will get Sam and they will find us."  
"I hope you are right."  
"Jack?"  
"Yes Dean, it's me."  
"You can't take off like that. we were looking for you. We were worried. What happened?"  
"I don't remember. I was in the Supermarket, then I felt a pinch in my neck. The next thing I know, I'm tied to this chair and a person is beating the hell out of me."  
"I can see that. You look like crap."  
"Honey really? Do you know why Jack?"  
"I wish I would, but no. The person didn't say anything to me, but he talked to himself. He mumbled something about ending all of it and getting revenge."  
"What is he?"  
"As far as I can tell, human. Still he must know something. I'm not able to reach out. I'm pretty sure by now, that this place must be heavy warded."  
Dean grunted.

A Door opened in front of them. A shadow almost filled the bright square. The shadow closed the door. Sienna still could see the shadow. It walked towards the chairs. It's steps sounded heavy and slow. The breathing of the shadow was frightening. It stopped right in front of Dean. Sienna watched how the figure raised it's arm and hit Dean with it's heavy armored fist. Dean's head flew to Sienna's side. His lips were bleeding. Sienna felt rage. No one was allowed to beat her Dean! She tried to loosen her bound. An evil laughter came from the person. Definitely a Male. He kept hitting Dean until he was unconscious again. Dean's beautiful face was bloody and full of scratches. The person took something out of his pocket. It was a electric stick. He poked Dean with the stick and Dean woke up, groaned in pain.  
"I want you to see that."  
That was the first time the person spoke. He stepped in front of Sienna.  
"Don't hurt her, or I swear, you are a dead man!"  
Sienna saw that it was an empty threat. Dean couldn't do anything. She was scared to death. The person lingered a moment in front of Sienna. It seemed like he was having second thoughts. Or maybe he just enjoyed Dean's yelling and threats.  
"Hitting a Lady isn't usually in my book. But you aren't a Lady, you are his whore! You deserve what is coming to you!"  
Now both men on her sides were yelling, threatening and begging for mercy. It touched her heart, that even Jack was trying to speak in her behalf. The person ignored all of it. He raised his hand. Sienna saw a glove made out of metal. It reminded her a bit of a knights armor. She knew that person in front of her wasn't joking. She knew he wouldn't hesitate. His gloved hand was ready to hit her. Sienna didn't want to see it. She also didn't want to see Dean's desperate face. She closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for the hit. The hit came, but it wasn't in her face. He had aimed for her arm. Still it hurt like hell.  
"Don't you dare to close your eyes, you whore!" He was angry.  
"Open your eyes! Now! if you don't, i'll keep hitting your boy-toy here."  
That wasn't an empty threat. Sienna rather take the hit than watch Dean or Jack get hurt again. So she opened her eyes. She looked right into the masked face.  
The hand arose again. Sienna focused on the face. The hit was harder than she ever could have expected.


	14. Chapter 14

Stars danced in front of her eyes. Everything was hurting. Her spit tasted bloody. It felt like some teeth were broken. Her vision cleared but her left eye stayed swollen. She felt bleeding cuts in her cheek. The person hadn't stopped with her face. He had hit her everywhere. He also had ripped out some of her hair. Sienna thought he had been more violent with her than with Dean or Jack. Every time she fell into unconsciousness he poked her with that electric stick to wake her up. Sienna could have sworn that it went on for hours. Her voice had long gave up working. Her screams had become silent. The last hit from the person finally sent her into darkness. She welcomed it like an old friend.

Sienna woke up in pain. She heard Dean talking to her.  
"Sienna? Baby? Are you alive?"  
She turned her head in his direction. she couldn't speak. Surprised of his damaged face she nodded.  
"Oh baby." Dean sounded sorry.  
"After he beat you almost to death he hit Jack and me again, then he left. But I'm sure he will be back."  
Sienna turned her head to Jack. He was unconscious. But that wasn't a surprise. He had looked bad before, but now he was barely recognizable. Sienna heard herself taking a sharp breath. What was happening here was all kinds of wrong.  
"Baby you should have stayed home."  
Sienna shook her head, looked at Dean, tried to speak. Her lips were moving, she could feel that, but nothing came out.  
"I know what you want to say. I know. I only wish I could have spared you."  
Sienna understood that. She wished Dean far away from here too. Glances of hope came into her mind. Castiel was still out there! He was surely looking for them. Sienna hoped Cas would fid them soon. Sienna also hoped Cas would bring Sam.  
The door opened at the end of the room. Sienna watched scared the person entering and closing the door. His steps still were heavy but he moved faster. He stopped right in front of Sienna. He looked at her. Well as far as she could tell. It was not easy to see were he was looking under his mask. Sienna saw the mask in all its glory for the first time. Before she hadn't have the chance to take a good look at it between the beating, ripping and poking. The mask had black round glasses where the eyes usually were. They looked like Alien eyes. The mask itself was made of metal combined with leather. There was no opening for a mouth or a nose. Sienna wondered how the person was able to breath. The mask was full sprinkles of blood. Sienna knew much of it was her own. The Mask was creepy and scary.   
The person just stood there. He didn't do or say anything. That frightened Sienna more than his beatings. His heavy sounding breathing didn't help either. After a while he came closer to Sienna.  
"Little whore, can you talk?"  
Sienna hated the insult. Still she was to scared to act on it. Afraid of getting hit again she shook her head.  
"Step away from her, you son of a bitch!" Dean pulled on his strings. He sounded so angry. The person simply hit him hard in the face and Dean sunk down unconscious.  
"No disturbance anymore. Now we will take our time."  
Knowing Dean nor Jack could help her did really bad things to her scare level. All in her wanted to be far away from here. She knew she was staring at the person. She couldn't help it. Never before she had felt so alone. Not like she did in that moment. There was a question forming in her head. A simple little question. But maybe the answer to it all. She needed to get out that question. She opened her mouth. it was just whispering but the torturer seemed to hear it.  
"Why?"  
"You wanna know why?" He laughed like a psychopath.  
"'Cause that's what you all deserve! It is your own fault. You and all persons like you running around and pretending to safe people. You are hypocrites! You do more damage to people than monsters ever could!"  
What is he talking about?   
Sienna couldn't make the thoughts into words.   
The Guy seemed to be in talking mood right now.  
"You all failed. All the angel fights, al the demon possessions, all the monster attacks. You failed. Hunters are supposed to stop them. They are supposed not to end the word. But you failed. Angels falling and taking vessels? What did you do about that? Nothing! Vampires abducting kids as blood banks and slaves? Did yo stop it? NO! Demons possessed just for fun. Did you safe the humans? NO! You KILLED them! I know you killed the demon, but you don't even care about the human who is possessed. YOU FAILED TO SAVE HER!" He was in rage.  
"YOU KILLED HER! She was young, beautiful and vital. The Demon hadn't harm her body. She could have been saved. And YOU KILLED her!"  
He started hitting Sienna again, always repeating these three words.  
"You killed her!"  
Hitting saying the words, hitting, the circle of pain went on for some time. Sienna didn't know where up nor where down was, she didn't even knew her name or anything else. All she knew was this guy in front of her. All she knew was pain. Pain in spots she never thought that exist. So much pain. His hits got weaker and the words were mumbled. Sienna heard his voice full of pain, mourn and tears. With the last hit his voice finally broke.  
"You killed the love of my life."  
His mask couldn't hide the tears. He turned around and left.

"Sienna? Can you hear me?"  
Jack's voice came from far away, despite the fact he was sitting right next to her. Sienna found the will to nod.  
"He never talked about that to me. He only hit me till I was unconscious and left. I always wondered why he is dong it. I'm sorry he did this to you. Finally I think I understand why. He also seems to pay the most attention to you."  
"What happened?"  
Sienna turned her head to Dean. He took a sharp breath and his shocked face told her the story of how bad she really was. Dean gasped, but didn't say anything about her look. Sienna was grateful for that little thing. Jack filled Dean in. Dean actually was surprised.  
"That's it? That's the reason he is doing it?"  
"Yes Dean. I can understand him. Even tho I never had a relationship, I can feel his pain. Maybe there is a chance for us to use it. Maybe we can get free."  
"Maybe. Sienna, baby, how are you holding up?"  
That was the question. Sienna had no answer, she didn't know. Somehow she was still alive. Although she wished she was dead. Her body, every cell of it hurt. Knowing that the guy would come back, fulfilling his promise, scared her and made her wonder if she even should be alive. The only reason why she wouldn't give up looked at her with his worried green eyes. She knew he would never give up, he wouldn't let her go, never.  
"I'll live." It was barely loud enough to hear when the words left her lips.  
"Jack, do you know why he focused on Sienna that much?"  
"No. I do not understand that. For some reason he hates her the most. He never attacked you and me like he did her."  
"When I get out of here, I'll kill that son of a bitch. But I think I get why he gets more violent with you baby. You remind him of what he lost. And seeing a beautiful woman like you with a hunter like me must be really hard for him. I'm so sorry baby. I promise I will find a way. Just please don't give up, okay?"  
Sienna nodded.  
"Thank you. Please, you should try to get some rest. I'm sure you''ll need it. Baby." His voice sounded worried.  
He didn't need to ask her twice. Sienna was hurt, tired and very exhausted. It was pretty easy for her to let go. She fell in a state of dark, dreamless, deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Something wet and very cold woke Sienna up. She was freezing. Her body was shaking, her lips vibrating from the cold. After her vision cleared she looked around. The floor under and around her chair was wet. Ice cubes were all over the wet spot. Some ice cubes laid on Sienna's lap. Also she could have sworn, one was melting on her back. One definitely melted in her décolleté.  
"Look who decided to bless us with her consciousness."  
That man was a maniac.   
Sienna looked at Dean. His face looked so angry. But he didn't say anything. Maybe he knew, the guy would send him to sleep again, if he made any noise. But Dean's eyes were full of hate.  
"Oh, your boy learned something I see. I must say, whore, I became a bit impatient. Also it is really exhausting to keep you here. And that dumbass brother of this one" He pointed at Dean "is looking for you. So is that stupid angel. You must understand, I have to get rid of you. But I can't let you go. You see my problem? Anyway, that doesn't mean we can't still have bit fun."  
He pulled out a knife, it looked very sharp. All three hostages gasped. While playing with the knife he got very close to Sienna, close enough that she could've seen his tonsils if he weren't wearing a mask. He took a string of the hair she had left and cut it off. The knife went through it like it was nothing, like her hair wasn't even there. The knife rested for a moment above her ear. It seemed like he was stalling.  
"This one can only get better."  
He stepped back a bit, turned around and pulled of the mask. When he turned back, Sienna was shocked. His face wasn't the face of a killer. It wasn't a face of a monster. It was a face she knew! A face she almost had forgotten. A face she never thought she would see again. Once she had loved that face! She looked at the spitting image of her husband! This person must've been the counterpart of her husband. In this world he had became an evil monster who liked torturing.  
"You?" She only whispered.  
"Yes! It's me! Wouldn't you say 'hello' to your husband?"  
Sienna couldn't believe it. She, no her other she was the reason for all of that? In this reality Sienna had been taken by a demon? And killed by a hunter? Now she really understood. This man, what he must think? For him it must be horrible. The wife he lost to demons, killed by the hand of a hunter, sitting here, very much alive and sleeping with a hunter. She couldn't even begin imagine how he must feel about it. Sienna knew, she would have no mercy if it were the other way around. Feelings of compassion, accepting, understanding and realization overwhelmed her. A single tear left her eye. while rolling down, the salt in the tear burned in her wounds.  
Dean had heard what Sienna said.  
"Honey you know him?"  
How could she even explain that? Her voice was still too weak. Suddenly she felt something inside her. It felt almost like Castiel was healing her but a bit different. She looked at Jack. His eyes glowed yellow. He could heal without touching? What could he do on full power? His healing wasn't as strong as she expected. Sadly he wasn't on full power. It wasn't enough to heal Sienna completely. But it was enough to heal her voice.  
"Wow, thank you Jack. Dean, sweetie, he looks exactly like my husband."  
"You are married?'  
"I was, before I came here. When the rift took me, my family was left behind."  
"Why did you never told me?"  
"I forgot about it. Also what would that change? I can never go back, you made that very clear."  
"Stop talking, or you will regret it!"  
The guy stepped closer again with his knife.  
"Can you imagine how I feel? I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you forever. And then I see you kissing that hunter? Oh I knew he was a hunter in the minute I saw him."  
"Brian, your name is Brian right? I'm not who you think I am."  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"I'm not lying. Sure my name is Sienna, but I'm from an alternative reality."  
"How stupid do you think I am? Alternative reality, ha! I never heard something more made up like that!"  
"It's true. She came through a rift a couple of months ago."  
"Nobody asked you HUNTER!"  
The way he spat out the word wasn't friendly in any way.  
"Brian, it is true. I can prove it. Ask me anything! I will answer if I can. I thought the memories were gone, but seeing you, broke them free. I remember. Ask me, I'll prove I'm not your wife!"  
He looked like he was thinking about it. Then he smiled, not a nice smile.  
"Fine, tell me your story. You better make it good."  
Sienna started with the day she came through the rift. She told the tale of how she brought her kids to school, how she drove by bike and how the rift brought her here.  
"Wait! We have kids?"  
Sienna nodded.  
"What are their names?"  
Sienna felt an old pain while talking about it. But she knew that talking about it was her only chance to convince him.  
"Well, I had. Their names were Jaiden and Celine. They were beautiful."  
She felt the loss again. Why did she forget about them? Why was she with Dean? She remembered the curse but just a short look to Dean would make it go away. So for once Sienna didn't look at him.  
Brian listened to every word she said.  
"You and I never got the chance to have kids. But we would have chosen exactly those names. I want to see a real proof!"  
"Pull up my shirt, look at my belly. There you'll find your proof."  
"I never saw anything Baby."  
Even just hearing Dean's voice made her will, her thoughts almost fade away.  
"It's the curse Dean. I know that now. Cas warned us. If I look at you, I'll forget what I just said. You won't remember either."  
Brian grabbed her shirt, not very carefully, lifted it and touched Sienna's belly. She knew he would find the marks of giving birth.  
Her belly had been touched for a while, like Brian had to make sure it was real. Afterwards he grunted, forced her shirt down and cut a little in his arm with the knife.  
"You aren't my Sienna!"  
"I know, I'm sorry, for everything."  
"No! You will be! This doesn't change anything!"  
Obviously the Moment of Brian's sanity was over.  
"Wearing her face won't help you! None of you!"  
He took his knife cut Sienna's shirt and in her cheek. It wasn't deep and barely as bad as her other wounds, still the knife as very sharp.  
"You son of a bitch! Leave her alone! Cut me if you want."  
Sienna looked at Dean. She instantly forgot what she had told Brian, even who he was, she only knew Brian's name. The name that only meant pain to her.  
"Shut up! Or do you wanna go to sleep again? I would rather have you watching it, but we don't always get what we want. So make up your mind."  
"Dean, honey, please look away. No matter what we say, he is going to do what he wants anyways."  
"But Baby!"  
Brian held the electric stick on Dean's belly. Dean's body shook but he didn't loose consciousness.  
"SHUT UP!"  
After Brian made sure, nor Dean or Jack would talk, he got busy with his knife again. Every cut was thought through. It felt like he had done this very often. The cuts still weren't deep, but deep enough to bleed. Soon Sienna's shirt was only a shattered memory of it's old form soaked in Blood. Her arms, her belly, even her face, all was covered in little bleeding cuts. Brian still wasn't done yet. He went south, cut in her feet and legs. It seemed, the only reason why he didn't cut her female body parts was either 'cause she sat on them or a bra kept them safe. Sitting there, bleeding from thousand little cuts made Sienna feel dizzy. Not because the blood loss, it was the pain. Sienna wanted it to be over, she just wished it to be over. She wished for Brain to finish the job. She knew she would die. Brian had made that absolutely clear. She wanted, needed this to be over. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to die.  
"Kill me."  
"No! Baby, no!"  
"I cant take it anymore. Just kill me! Please."  
"Sienna, no, don't give up, please. I shouldn't have healed you, I should have freed you. Please keep fighting."  
"Jack, it's fine. Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. No matter if you freed me or healed me, I don't think it would have worked. We never had a chance. Brian, please finish it."  
"Finish it? Hmm. Actually that's a good idea."  
He didn't stab her heart or simply cut her throat, he still seemed to want her to suffer. He cut deep in her wrists, not the way it would end fast, not the way suicidal people do it. He chose the wrong way, the harder way. Still it was bleeding fast. Siena felt a darkness rising up around her and inside of her. She could feel the life leaving her body. She wasn't sure if she imagined already, but she heard someone forcefully crash in the door. She imagined Dean yelling something. It sounded like he was yelling for Cas. Imagined or not it was to late. Sienna fell into nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello Sienna."  
Sienna was in a big room with a lot of book shelves. She knew where she was. She turned around. Death, aka Billy was right in front of her.  
"Billy?"  
"You know my name?"  
"Yeah."  
"Interesting. What else?"  
"Well, I'm dead, aren't I?"  
"Yes, at the moment you are. But you won't stay dead."  
"Wait what? Aren't you the one who said 'What's dead, stays dead'?"  
"There is a bigger picture here."  
"I mean, I get why you sent Dean and Sam back, they are needed. But why would you send me back? I'm not important."  
"You, Sienna, have lesson to learn. This lessen won't let you die for good."  
"You mean the curse right. Please tell me you can vanish it."  
"Yes, I mean "the curse". And no, I can't. I mean I could. But I won't, you know, rules. I'm not responsible for the curse."  
"Your rules suck! But you already know that. Can you at least tell me who cursed me?"  
"No."  
"Can you tell me anything?"  
"You have everything you need to know."  
"Dammit Billy! What lesson? What do I have to learn? Wasn't it already enough?"  
"One more time. That's all I'm going to say. I will see you soon. Goodbye Sienna."  
"Wait!"

Pictures of death, blood and pain ran in circles. A bullet coming closer, a knife cutting deeper. Screams echoed through her mind. Sienna woke up wet of sweat. Her bed was a hot mess. Not again! Billy's words repeated themselves in Sienna's head.   
One more time.   
"Dammit!"  
No one heard it. Sienna knew it was pointless.   
One more time.   
She didn't want this, she didn't ask for it, but she knew, no matter what, it would happen again. She was pretty sure she knew whom the curse would pick for that one more time. Maybe she had a chance of avoiding it. If she could avoid to meet that person. Shouldn't be that hard.   
Wishful thinking? Really Sienna?   
The curse would find it's way. It always did. That wouldn't change. She knew it was not avoidable, still she decided to fight it anyways.

A hot shower cleared her head, washed away the dreams, blessed Sienna with new energy and made her feel ready to face anything and everything. After she dried her hair she walked to the library. Sam sat there, reading something on his screen.  
"Good morning Sam."  
"Hey Sienna."  
"So, ehm, do you still remember the dream?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Do you have any memories of what happened afterwards?"  
"I do. You were drawn to Dean and he was drawn to you."  
"It endet with me dying, like it did before, with you."  
"That sucks.'  
"You have no idea. Something was new. I met Billy when I died this time."  
"Did she tell you anything?"  
"Not much. She said I have a lesson to learn and it will be one more time."  
"What lesson?"  
"She didn't say."  
"You know who it will be this time?"  
"Yeah, I think I do. I believe the curse will work on Castiel this time."  
"You sure?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Wait, you can say his name without getting under the spell?"  
"Yes. From the last times I have learned that I usually have to see the person. Talking about him seems to do no harm."  
"So, could we just avoid you meeting Cas?"  
"Maybe, for a while. But the way Billy said 'one more time' makes me think the curse will find its way. For now, not seeing him should be enough. Maybe we will find a way to stop it before it even begins. That would be pretty nice. I know it's wishful thinking, but still.."  
"Your last time was worse, wasn't it?"  
"Worse? Maybe. Mostly it was different. Dean didn't tell you anything?"  
"No we haven't talked yet."  
"Oh I see. Let's wait for him and see what he remembers okay? Until then what are you working on?"  
"Nothing important. Just checking for anything monster related."  
"Found anything?"  
"Can't say."  
"Morning."  
Both turned around. Dean walked into the library, carrying two beers and a water.  
"Hey." Sam answered in his usual Sam-Manner.   
A bit ashamed Sienna felt how she blushed. She managed to fake a smile to hide the blushing and said: "Good morning."  
Dean looked at her for a while, looked at Sam, seemed to think, shrugged and placed the drinks on the Table.  
"Sorry for not believing you Sammy. I remember you telling me about what happened between you and Sienna. But I didn't listen."  
"Don't worry Dean. It's fine. I know you had no choice."  
"Yeah, also I now remember things from your experience. Maybe I did before, I don't know. When the curse got activated all other things faded away. Sienna? Are you okay?" Dean seemed to think on the last moments from the curse.  
"I'm fine. Everything is fine. It is like it never happened, really like a dream. I know it wasn't just a dream. None of it was." The memories haunted Sienna for a while.  
"Yeah I know. So what do we do now? Do we have a plan?"  
"Yes Dean. Don't let Sienna meet Cas, that's the Plan."  
"Cas? why?"  
"I'm pretty sure the curse will act on him next. Think of it. First Sam, now you, I've been cursed to fall in love with my role models. Persons I admire. Persons, I confess, I fangirled a bit over. The curse made us crazy with love, it always ended with me dying. It's only logical to assume Cas will be next. Also you do remember what I told you about the actor that plays Castiel in my universe?'  
"Right, I remember, I thought you had a little crush on him. You are right, it makes sense."  
Sienna and Sam told Dean everything about the first "dream", about Billy, even about the last time. Dean added his point of view. He didn't spare anything either. They agreed, that meeting Cas would be bad for Sienna and for Cas. Dean sent Cas a text. He wrote about a date to meet with Cas alone. A ping on Dean's phone signalized Cas had answered. Cas agreed to meet with Dean. Dean went to pack his stuff.  
He came back with his duffle bag, nodded to Sam and laid one hand on Sienna's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, we will find a solution. That is what we do."  
Sienna wasn't able to say anything. She felt overwhelmed by Dean's big brotherly behavior. She only nodded.  
"Good luck Dean."  
"For you too Sammy."

A few days later Sienna was tired of seeing letters again. Sam and her had checked every book, every file and every sheet of paper they could find in the bunker, even online. They had checked really all of it, twice. Sienna wasn't only tired, she was frustrated. They had found nothing. It drove her nuts. She felt helpless, more helpless than ever.  
"Why is there nothing?"  
"Maybe this never happened before."  
"Not helpful Sam!"  
"Sorry." He sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I know, you do your best. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, I understand."  
Sienna wanted to say something but Sam's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
Sienna got curious.  
"You want to do WHAT? Why?" Sam sounded upset.  
Now Sienna really wanted to know what was going on. She tried to hear something, but only heard metallic sounds from Sam's phone. Sam seemed to listen to an very long explanation. Here and there an "okay" or "hmm" left his lips.  
It felt like ten years had passed when Sam nodded and finally spoke again.  
"Wait, I put you on speaker. Sienna is here, she should hear that." Sam laid down his phone and pushed on the display.  
"Hello Sienna."  
"Hello Dean. What's up? What is all the fuzz about?"  
"Cas and I, we are on our way home."  
"WHAT?" Sienna almost stifled on her spit.  
"Listen Sienna, there is no other way. I know Sam and you have looked everywhere. Cas an I did too. Nothing came out of it. We came to the conclusion there is nothing we can do. All we can do is getting over it and let it happen."  
"But I don't want this!'  
"Billy said you have to! And when death herself get's involved, you better listen!"  
"As if you EVER listened to death!"  
"I know I didn't. But every damn time I didn't it got worse."  
"Dean, please, don't do that to me or Cas. You know what will happen. You know what happened. You know what HE did to me! Please, don't."  
"I'm sorry, I wish there was an other way."  
"It's the only way Sienna." To hear that voice moved something inside of Sienna. But she was too upset to notice.  
"I know you don't want that to happen. I don't want it either. But we have no other choice." Cas said it with final authority in his voice. Sienna knew she had no chance to convince him or Dean. She also knew where and how it would end. She had known that this wasn't avoidable. Now that moment was there. It caught her too fast. Sienna gave up, they were right. It was going to happen at any cost.  
"I'm sorry Sienna. Please, if you can, forgive me."   
Cas's voice sounded full of compassion. It touched Sienna deep inside her heart. Suddenly it wasn't that bad anymore. Just like that she felt good about it. Actually she was happy about it. This was a good thing. Cas would finally come home.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam seemed to have noticed the change in Sienna.  
"Dean, it seemed like it was enough to hear the voice. The curse just kicked in."  
"Same here. You should see it Sammy, I've never seen Cas that happy. I don't even know if I ever saw him happy. I thought, maybe an angel wouldn't be affected. But I was wrong. I hate this! This force is playing with our feelings! We can't do anything against it. We can only let it happen. I hate it Sammy, I do!"  
"You already said that Dean. I don't like it either. But now there is nothing else we can do. You know it was your plan. Just come home, fast!"  
"I know it was my plan, doesn't mean I have to like it. We aren't far away. We will be home today."

Sienna didn't follow the conversation, still she heard the one thing what was important.   
"Being home today" That was all she cared about.   
Deep inside she knew it was the curse. She was sure, when she would finally see Cas, that knowledge would fade away. It already had begun. The knowing about the curse, about everything that happened before already turned bit by bit into dust. A single tear was the witness to the disappearing of her last resistance.   
When the tear dropped down on Sienna's hand, she asked herself where the drop came from. Maybe a pipe was leaking. She wiped the tear thoughtless away. She felt Sam was watching her. He sighed and mumbled to himself.  
"I hope we did the right thing."  
Sienna heard it but her mind was occupied elsewhere. She imagined how it would feel to be in Cas' arms, how it must feel to look in his blue eyes. She imagined the first kiss. She was really excited. Why wasn't he home already? Sienna was tired of waiting.  
"So, Sienna, would you like to see the garage? I don't think you saw it already."  
Sienna had almost forgotten that Sam was still there. She thought about his question.  
"Okay, sure, why not."

Sam kept her busy, showed her every single car or bike in the garage. Sienna knew he was trying to pass time. She thought it was cute and didn't mind. She liked his voice explaining things. He had a nice voice. Not as awesome as Castiel's voice though. While Sam talked about cars, bikes and life, Sienna's thought's barely drifted over to Cas. When she heard the bunkers door being opened it felt like no time had passed. Now nothing could hold her back. She ran towards the stairs. Cas already was downstairs and looked around. He discovered Sienna and his face lighted up. Sienna smiled. Her smile was so big, she must have looked like an idiot. For the first time in forever Cas showed a big smile too. Not smirking or his usual half smile. No, he smiled at her in the way only the actor, Misha, smiled. Sienna loved that smile. She barely noticed the two other men around her. There was just Cas and her.  
"Well, there finally goes my hope an angel wouldn't be infected. Heya Sam."  
"Hey Dean, it's too late now. The damage is done, now we can only stand back and deal with what ever will happen. We both knew it was going to be like that."

Sienna noticed the boys talking, their words meant nothing to her. Her eyes, her mind, all of her was focused on the beautiful angel. Her legs moved on themselves. She wanted to touch him. She stopped an inch in front of Cas. Cas still smiled in "Misha-Manner", raised his hand, touched her hand and squeezed it tight. His other hand wandered to Sienna's face to touch her cheek. Sienna started to run her free hand through Castiel's dark-ish hair, she wandered over his cheek towards his lips. Carefully she redrew the lines of his lips with her finger. They were beautiful, full and soft. To be kissed by them would be Heaven. Sienna wondered why she still was waiting on him to kiss her.   
Maybe he is shy?  
His eyes were full of passion. Never before Sienna had seen those eyes like that. She remembered the episode where Cas had slept with that reaper, April. Cas had looked at April very passionately, longing and wanting. But it couldn't compare with what she saw in his eyes now. She could have drowned in them.  
Cas still gently touched Sienna's cheek. His hand felt warm. Someone cleared his throat.  
"Sienna, Cas, maybe you two want to go somewhere more privat to talk?"  
Sienna was a bit surprised. Why would Dean support them? Obviously Sienna wasn't the only one surprised. Sam looked very surprised.  
"Are you really sure Dean? Knowing and actual doing isn't the same."  
"Yeah, I know that. We don't have any other choice. we never had Sam. As you said, we need to stand back and deal what ever will come out of it. I can't watch it, you know! Seeing Cas like that, Sammy, I just can't."  
"Dean."  
Castiel's deep voice gave Sienna goosebumps.  
"We will be fine, I will be fine. Don't worry."  
The brothers didn't respond with words, the only nodded resigned. Sienna was not able to realize why they looked so sad. Her mind was busy with the fact that Cas and her would be in privat. She thought that was a glorious idea.  
Cas didn't make any movement so Sienna decided to take initiative. She squeezed his hand, nodded to the boys and started walking. She felt that Cas didn't resist at any point.

On the way, the boys were already out of sight, she asked Cas where he would like to go.  
"I like your room, you have a nice room. Can we go to your room?"  
"Thanks, I like it too. Of course, let's go there."  
Sienna hoped Cas and her would do a little bit more than just talk. But even if not, just spending time with him already made her ridiculously happy.  
Hand in hand they silently walked towards Sienna's room. It wasn't unpleasant silence. Sienna thought it was romantic. Also Cas' hand, warm and soft, never let go of her own hand.

Arrived at Sienna's room, she opened the door. She didn't expect Cas to understand what it meant to be a gentleman. She let him in at first. Cas walked through the door, waited till Sienna was in, closed the door an even locked it. Really surprised Sienna said the first thing that came to mind.  
"If you want you can sit down on the bed."  
"Okay."  
Cas walked to the bed, sat down and looked at Sienna.  
"It would be nice, if you sit next to me."  
Sienna smiled. It was very cute how he said it. He was so precious, special, not like others. And he was here, in her room, interested in her. Maybe more than interested. Sienna nodded and placed herself next to him. His first action was taking Sienna's hand again.  
"You are a beautiful woman Sienna."  
Him saying that in his "Cas-voice" was really uplifting. Although maybe she could get him to use the natural voice of his vessel. Sienna liked the actors voice a lot. But it was just a little thought, she wouldn't change anything about Cas. She loved his angel voice.  
"Thank you Cas, that's very kind of you."  
"You are welcome. Dean said we should talk. What do you want to talk about?"  
Sienna giggled. Cas was such an angel sometimes.  
"You think he meant actually talking? Cas, sweetie, he didn't mean talking, at all."  
"What did he mean?"  
"Let me ask you a better question. Do you want to talk?"  
"I don't understand."  
Sienna giggled again. "Remember April?"  
"Oh."  
Sienna liked his naivety. It was rare in a man. Well technically Cas was not really a "man". He just happen to have the vessel of one. A very attractive one. Sienna decided to not move too fast, to enjoy every second with him. His blue eyes looked curious, as if they were waiting for something.  
"You know what? I'll play with your hair and we will see what will happen. Is that okay with you?"  
"That sound's nice."  
Sienna knew she had time, so she enjoyed the feeling of his hair. It felt pretty good. She ran her hand through it, over and over again. While doing it, she memorized every little detail of his face. His eyebrows, dark and relaxed. She knew Cas was able to raise only one eyebrow. The "Eyebrow of doom" as it was called. She memorized his eyes, blue like the sky, deep and full of emotions. She wondered why there even were emotions. He was an angel, they don't had emotions. On the other hand, Cas had been around the boys and other humans for a very long time. Maybe he just achieved them. She continued with memorizing his nose and cheeks. He wasn't shaven clean. His face showed a shadow of beard, barely there, still Sienna could feel it. Sienna's other hand gently helped her memorizing his face. Her eyes wandered to his beautiful pink-ish lips. She caught herself in redrawing them again. They felt soft at her finger. Looking back in his eyes, she saw something new. Desire. His eyes were full of it. Sienna's own desire called for way more than just running through his hair or exploring his face, so much more. Suddenly Castiel's hand stroked her cheek. Sienna leaned into his hand. It just felt too good. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the feeling of his warm and soft hand. When she opened her eyes again, Cas's eyes had come closer. The tips of their noses almost touched.  
Just a little bit closer.  
Castiel's hand wandered from Sienna's cheek to her neck. He was so damn close. Butterflys flattered through her stomach when his lips touched hers. It was way better than expected. His lips kissed her gently. They felt so nice, very soft and warm. It was like finally finding something what had been missing since forever. It was perfect. Sienna got lost in that first innocent kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

What had began as innocent became more intense. Cas was a great kisser. The Butterflys had spread all over Sienna's body. Sienna's desire and passion reached a level she could barely contain. When she thought she couldn't get any higher, she felt Castiel's tongue. Her wires almost burned. Castiel's tongue gently explored her mouth, searched for Sienna's tongue. Her tongue didn't need any further information, it acted on itself. Emotions floated her body. She heard herself loosing a tiny moan. Obviously encouraged of it, Cas let his hand wander from her neck, over to her shoulders, further to her collarbone and down to her belly. He didn't touch her chest, but that was only a mater of time, Sienna was sure of it. Sienna asked herself why Castiel still wore his trench and decided to relieve him from that burden. It wasn't enough. His jacket was in the way too. Finally she said "bye bye' to his tie. Her hands streaked over his chest, unbuttoned his white chemise. She couldn't stop herself from getting rid of it. Finally his bare skin showed, warm under her hands. Strong, defined but not over trained muscles waited for her to be discovered. His skin got warmer. Castiel touched her skin under her shirt. He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it away. Sienna shivered under his gentle touch, she wanted more. She couldn't get enough of him. Her fire burned bright, full of passion and he was the only one to save her. Sienna's hands streaked down to his belt to open it. At the same time Cas found the way to her bra, opened it and got rid of it. Warm hands moved slowly from her arms to her back, rested there for a hot second and wandered slow and gently to her chest. A warm fuzzy feeling ran through Sienna as Cas carefully caressed her breasts. Sienna moved on Cas's lap. She felt how passionate Cas was. She opened his pants. Cas fell down on the bed while Sienna relived him of his pants. Sienna was moved under Cas as he pulled away her jeans. Both of them were kissing and touching. Sienna had her hands on his back, lowered them to his shorts, pulled them down, throw away and grabbed his butt. It felt pretty nice in her hands. Cas moaned between the kisses. He let disappear her last piece of clothing, turned them both around so that she was on top. Being on top, feeling Cas between her legs, feeling his male body parts almost made her crazy. This was good, this was hot, this was everything. Realizing she wasn't capable of giving what was needed in that position she couldn't stop herself from riding a bit on him. It just happened.  
She moved on from kissing his lips to biting gently on them and sucked a bit on his lobe. She kissed his neck below the ear, wandered down with her tongue to his collarbone. She moved further down and her tongue played with his nipple. Cas moaned again, louder this time. His hips started moving and Sienna knew he wouldn't make it much longer.  
Cas' hands were everywhere. Suddenly he turned around again, Sienna ended up under him. He kissed her lips, sucked on them, kissed her cheek and drove her crazy with caressing her neck with his lips and tongue. One hand gently streaked her leg. First the outside, soon the inner side. His kisses moved down an caressed her breast wit his tongue. Meanwhile the hand wandered higher from the inner side of her leg and fondled her sweat spot for a while. Sienna knew she wouldn't make it any longer either.  
"Oh Cas, please set me free!" She whispered.  
She didn't know if he would understand. He proved he did. His hand stopped what it was doing and Sienna felt something new. Slowly Cas filled her and started slowly pounding. He felt big, hard and strong but without any pain. Time seemed to be stopping. Cas' rhythm got slowly faster, both were breathing heavy. Slowly a welcomed feeling rose up from deep down inside of Sienna's body. She was close, very close. Cas pounded deeper and faster. Sienna heard them both moaning. A huge explosion of all kind of feelings rushed through Sienna's body. The last thing she heard, before getting lost in the feelings, was Cas whispering her name.

"My time with April wasn't like that."  
"Yeah? Well she tried to kill you, actually she did kill you. Gadreel brought you back."  
"True, but not what I meant."  
"I know what you mean."  
"Was everything I did right?"  
Sienna chuckled. "Let me say this, moaning and loosing my thoughts doesn't happen quite often to me."  
"Did you like it?"  
"Oh yes, Cas, I liked it. I liked all of it pretty much. And you?"  
"Me too. Could we do it again?"  
"Wanna do it now?"  
His answer was a passionate kiss. The fire rose up again and Sienna forgot everything else.

Cas was sleeping next to her. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He definitely had earned for himself to get a good night sleep. Both, Cas and Sienna, had made each other happy more than once. A deep feeling of satisfaction ran through her soul. Sienna wanted to sleep too. But she knew this would take a while. Her brain was busy with reliving all of this days actions in a loop. Some memories were more vivid than the others.  
Sienna looked at Cas again. Did that really happen? Was he really here, in HER bed? Just to make sure that it wasn't a hallucination, Sienna gently touched his face. It was true, he was real and he was there. A bit she wondered why he actually was asleep. Now that she thought about it, she remembered. Angels don't sleep. But Cas always had been different, she remembered he slept from time to time. When he was human or when he had the stolen grace, these were moments when he slept. Maybe he needed sleep cause was Heaven was going down. It was most likely that Heaven was the reason. Maybe she would ask him tomorrow.  
Sienna noticed how far away her body was from Cas, moved closer, cuddled herself onto him and placed her head on his chest. While listening to his breathing, his steady beating heart her eyes slowly closed and she fell in a wonderful dreamful deep sleep.

Soft lips kissed her awake.  
"Good morning Sienna." He smiled.  
"Morning Cas."  
"You slept well?"  
"Yes honey, I slept wonderful. What about you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
"But you slept, usually you don't sleep."  
"That's right. I'm not sure why, but I needed a bit of rest. When I woke up, I didn't want to disturb your sleep. But I watched over you."  
"Aww, that is so cute. Thanks sweetie. Do you think it has something to do with Heaven?"  
"Maybe. we can find out later."  
"Huh?"  
Cas simply kissed her. His desire and passion filled the whole room. Sienna's thoughts went elsewhere. It was a really nice thing to start a day like that.

Afterwards the took a shower together. Sienna learned how complicated some thins in the shower really were. Both chuckled about it and decided to never try that again and just really shower.

Clean, dry and clothed they walked handholding into the kitchen. Dean was there and made pancakes. It smelled delicious.  
"Morning, you wanna have some?"  
"You know I don't need to eat Dean."  
"What about you Siena?"  
"I'm starving, I could eat a whole cow! Yes, please, I'd like to have some pancakes. I need food."  
"Alright. Let's get that girl some food."  
There was a huge pile of pancakes. Dean took five, placed them on a plate, sprinkled the good Canadian maple syrup on them and put the plate down in front of Sienna. She got a fork and started eating.  
"Hmm. They are really good, delicious. Thank you Dean."  
"You're welcome."  
Sam also came in the kitchen.  
"Morning guys."  
"Good morning Sam."  
"Hey Sammy."  
Sienna mumbled a "morning" but it went by unnoticed.  
"Sam, Dean, there is something we need to talk about."  
"What is it Cas?"  
"Tonight I slept."  
"Yeah, well, that happens to the best of us Cas."  
Dean sent a weird look to Sienna. His look was implying that he knew why Cas had been so tired. Sienna felt her cheeks blushing, ignored it and continued eating.  
"Wait Dean, remember, angels don't sleep."  
"Yeah I know."  
"You..." Sam sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. "So Cas, what do you think is the reason you needed rest?"  
"I don't know. Maybe it is because of Heaven. There aren't many angels left. Sadly I can't ask there at the moment. Naomi sealed the gate to heaven. I can't go there."  
"What will happen when Heaven falls apart?"  
"That is a good question. I know for sure, in the case that happens, we will have a lot of souls wandereng the earth."  
"They will all be down here?"  
"Yes, when Heaven ceases to exist, the souls will be expelled to earth, they have nowhere else to go."  
"That means a lot of ghosts."  
"Yes, billions of ghosts."  
"This is going to be a very busy year."


	19. Chapter 19

Sienna finished her meal while Sam and Cas were talking. Dean had taken a plate with pancakes for himself and was eating next to Sienna. He didn't look like he was listening, but Sienna knew Dean wouldn't ignore it. Neither was she. This was serious. Having billions of ghosts around would be very unpleasant. Sienna wasn't sure what might happen when they were salt and burned. If that was even on the table. Some of these ghosts already had gotten that treatment. The original Bobby for example. He had a hunters funeral. Later Dean and Sam had salt and burned Bobby's flask. There wasn't anything left to salt and burn. Realizing the full summary of Heaven falling apart was very unsettling. It scared Sienna very much. Also she wondered what might happen to Cas. Would he loose his powers and become human again? Or would he cease to exist? No matter what, none of it was good. Sienna knew she would do everything to protect Cas. She couldn't imagine a life without him, she didn't want to. In that moment she found her cause, her top reason for living. Protect and save Castiel at any cost.  
"Cas, honey, would it be okay, if I head to the library?"  
"I come with you."  
"No need, you can come, when you are finished here. I'm a big girl Cas. It's fine, I'll be fine without you for a few minutes."  
"But I want to be with you."  
"You are so cute. Sure sweetie, let's go together."  
Sienna cleaned her dishes, said "bye" to the boys, grabbed Cas' hand and headed to the library with him. This felt way better than going alone. Why did she even thought of walking alone? Sometimes she didn't understand herself.

Arrived in the library Sienna asked Cas a lot of questions about Heaven. He answered as good as he could. Together they looked for every information they could find. Heaven was a place in a lot of discussions, but nobody seemed to know anything specific about it. Even the Men of Letters hadn't much information about Heaven. It was disappointing. How could Sienna even think of saving Heaven, saving Cas, when she didn't get enough information? What made it worse, Cas didn't even seem to care. A little bit mad, she accidently yelled at him.  
"Aren't you at least a bit worried about the whole situation?"  
"Sienna."  
"Don't 'Sienna' me! What do you think will happen to you, when Heaven crashes? Do you really think it won't have any influence on you? Do YOU?"  
Cas raised his voice a bit. "Of course i'm worried. I don't think i'll just walk out of it. But what can I do?"  
"You could at least act like you care!"  
"I do care. I just didn't want to upset you. That's why I didn't show my worrying. I knew, if I show my true feelings about it, it would upset you, it would worry you."  
"Wait what? You...thought...I...You did this for me?"  
""Yes, since I saw you yesterday, after I returned with Dean, I can only think about you."  
"Wow. I feel the same. You are all that matters to me."  
"I would do anything for you, Sienna. Even spare you from sadness if I can."  
"You are amazing. Thank you, I appreciate your caring for me. The truth is, i always worry about you. I will always worry about you. I can't live without you anymore. I don't want to live without you. I love you Castiel!"  
Cas looked surprised at her, like he didn't even expected anyone to love him. Sienna felt her face getting hot and knew it was red like a tomato.  
"Oh my Chuck! I'm sorry. I didn't want to throw that bomb this early. Please forget what I said."  
"Did you mean what you said?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"Would you mind to say it again?"  
"No. Castiel, I love you!" With all her heart Sienna knew it was true.  
Cas smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I love you too."  
"You do? How? But you are an angel."  
"Yes I am. And still it is the truth. I love you Sienna!"  
That was the best thing she ever heard from him. Full of love and joy she kissed his lips. He responded.  
A moment later he stopped kissing her.  
"We can do more research tomorrow. We should take a break now, it's getting late."  
Right, that is the ONLY thing you have in mind. Taking a break, yeah right.  
Sienna wasn't fooled by Cas' words. She knew exactly what he was up to. She loved this side of him.  
"Sure darling, let's get some rest."  
She knew her voice didn't convince him, it even didn't convince herself. She was sure both of them knew what was really waiting for them. It had nothing to do with getting rest.

A phone rang and woke her up. It wasn't her phone.  
"Hello?" Cas answered his phone.  
"Naomi? I thought you sealed Heaven? You want to meet? Why?"  
Sienna looked at Cas. His face showed confusion.  
"I understand. No. I won't be alone. You know I won't. I'll bring Sienna."  
Sienna smiled about the fact that Cas even didn't thought of leaving her behind. She was curious to meet Naomi. She never liked her, especially not when she had controlled Cas. But if Cas agreed to meet with her, even was able to forgive her, Sienna would do the same.  
"We will be there." Cas ended the call without even saying 'goodbye', he just hung up.  
"So, sweetie, we are meeting Naomi?"  
"Yes. We will meet her in the afternoon."  
"I thought she closed the gates to Heaven."  
"She did, but she said it's important that we meet."  
"Did she say more?"  
"No, only she wanted me to come alone. I told her I won't. Sienna, I would never leave you behind, so I told her that you'd be there too."  
"And she was okay with that?"  
"Well she wanted to know why, and who you are. I didn't answer. It is not important for her to know."  
"I see. Thanks, for including me. I wonder what she wants. Should we tell the boys?"  
"No. This is angel business. It's not of importance for them. One angel meeting an other is hardly a big deal. We can tell them, when we are back. Maybe we even have more information than. I don't want them to worry about nothing."  
"Agreed. I'm happy you'll take me with you. thanks again. I don't like being left behind. You remember?"  
"Yes, I do. You almost died."  
"It wasn't that bad!"  
"Trust me it was. Promise me something?"  
"Whatever you want."  
"If it gets dangerous, run!"  
"I promise." Sienna had no intention of keeping this promise. If Cas was in danger she wouldn't run or leave. She would fight till her last breath. But for his soul peace, she promised.

They took Castiel's car. It wasn't as cool as the Impala but it was nice. Cas held up the keys.  
"Do you want to drive?"  
That was the first time since she was in this reality someone asked her.  
"Hell yes, I do! Thank you honey. I haven't driven a car for too damn long."  
"You do have a license?"  
"Well I have a German one."  
"Good enough for me."  
Cas gave her the keys Sienna got behind the wheel. It felt good to be there again after that long time.  
The car was easy to handle, Sienna only needed a few seconds to adjust.  
"Cas, baby, do you mind if I play some tunes?"  
"I don't mind. Go ahead."  
The car had a connection to Sienna's phone. She played her favorite tunes, even caught herself in singing along.  
"Sorry." She was a bit embarrassed.  
"It's fine, I like your voice. Please keep going, I love to hear your voice."  
Sienna smiled and sang like she never sang before.

The drive wasn't too long. Cas led Sienna to the playground with the sandbox. Why angels chose that exact spot, Sienna failed to understand. Angels were just weird dicks. The only angel who wasn't a big dick stood right next to her.  
Sienna and Cas were waiting in front of the box. A grey cloud with shiny white light rose up and three angels suddenly appeared in it. The cloud faded away.  
"Hello Castiel." Naomi was the first to speak.  
"Hello Naomi."  
"And you must be Sienna."  
"Yes. Hello. It's nice to meet you, I think."  
"Oh, you've heard of me?"  
"You can say that. Anyway, if Cas says you are okay, I guess, i'm fine with it."  
"Where are you from Sienna?"  
"I'm from Germany."  
"Not what I meant. I can sense you weren't born in this world. Where are you from?"  
"Sienna is from a alternate Universe. She was thrown here a while ago. She can't go back."  
"Interesting. Why not?"  
"Well to send her back we need to open a rift. To open a rift we need Archangel-Grace. Without that it is impossible to open a rift."  
"I understand. What I don't understand, why did you insisted of bringing her?"  
"Sienna and I are a couple, I won't go anywhere without her."  
''Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten about our laws? Have you forgotten everything? What if she get's pregnant?"  
"Stop right there please."  
"Who asked you human?"  
"Slow down girl. I won't get pregnant. It will never happen."  
"Having sex with a human is dangerous Cas, you know it can happen. And what then? We will have an other Nephilim-Situation to deal with."  
"Dammit! Would you please listen? There won't be a Nephilim. I won't get pregnant, I can't get pregnant. It's impossible."  
"You say that, why should I believe you?"  
"Hear me out. After I gave birth to my second child. something was not right. I lost a lot of blood. The doctors had to operate. They had to take out everything. I'm absolutely unfertile. Nothing can ever change that."  
"You have kids Sienna?"  
"I had. Before."  
Why did she even remembered that now? She thought she had forgotten this particular part of her life a long time ago. For a second something lurked in the dark angles of her head. She looked at Cas and his blue eyes were enough to forget about everything.


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm sorry Castiel, that's not enough for me. You broke the law. Both of you need to die."  
"What about Heaven?"  
"Heaven doesn't exist anymore! You two need to die! That's all what's left."  
Suddenly the angels attacked. It was a fast and hard attack. Cas and Sienna defended themselves and got the upper hand. The didn't kill any angel.  
"Why are you doing this Naomi?"  
"I have nothing left. and it's all because of you! You made us fall! It's your fault. While we were slowly going to be extinct, what have you done? Nothing! Worse! You were screwing around with a filthy human!"  
"The fall wasn't his fault! You know damn well that Metatron tricked Cas! Also you had a hand in that too Naomi, if you hadn't controlled Cas, he would have never ran away with the angel tablet. He would have never trusted Metatron. Don't blame that on him!"  
"Your words mean nothing to me, you are just a cockroach, worthless!"  
"Don't talk about her like that! Sienna run!"  
"Your little toy won't go anywhere!"  
Fighting and talking wasn't easy. Sienna stooped talking. She didn't attack, she only defended herself. Cas didn't attack, so she was sure he didn't want her to attack. He didn't want the angels dead.  
"Naomi, I thought we were on good terms now. You were holding Heaven together. Please, stop fighting."  
Naomi didn't listen, neither did any of the other angels. They fought very hard. Castiel and Sienna managed to not attack, only to defend but still had the upper hand.  
The sandbox lighted up again, six more angels arrived.  
"Duma, please, talk some sense into Naomi."  
"Castiel, I can't!"  
"Duma, don't listen to him! He is a traitor. he made us fall, he killed so many of us. And now, now he is sleeping with that piece of crap over there!"  
"You broke our laws? Castiel, Heaven is gone. We gave everything we had to protect it. It wasn't enough, we weren't enough. Nine angels aren't enough to keep Heaven together. Now we have nothing. No Heaven, no souls, no home. What have you done to help us? Nothing! Every time you chose the humans over us. Even worse, you have now broken one of our most important laws. You really expect me to help you? No, Castiel, I won't help you."  
Duma and the other angels got involved in the fight. The page turned. Defending without attacking was pretty hard against nine angels.   
Sienna saw that Cas wasn't only defending anymore. He fought for his life. She changed her plan and fought with everything she had. It wasn't even nearly enough. The angels were too many and that made them way too strong. Angel blades came from everywhere. Some of them cut in Sienna's skin.  
Sienna heard an angel screaming. Scared of losing Cas she turned around. It wasn't Cas. An angel laid on the ground. His wings left a burning mark in the grass. Soon Sienna regretted she had turned around. The angels used that little open spot to cut in her arm and her leg. It hurt, but wasn't lethal. Although Sienna wished angels would get tired, she knew that wouldn't happen. It was a useless wish. Even if they would get tired, she knew it would be a very long time until then. Too long. Siena already started to get tired. Her arms slowly got heavy, the blade became harder to hold. A glimpse of hope rose in her as she managed to kill one of the angels. She was sad that she had to kill him. There was no joy in it. But now she hoped Cas and her would make it out. This hope gave her new power.   
There were still seven angels left. They didn't slow down, not even for a second. She heard a female angel die. Six angels.  
No one talked, all were occupied in attacking, defending and trying to kill. This went on for some time. Suddenly it seemed like the angels got tired. They slowed down a little bit. Their movements got slower, the attacks less heavy. Sienna thought that this was her chance to kill at least one of them. She focused on the angel that appeared to be the weakest. Gripping her blade tighter, she stormed forwards.  
"NO! Sienna! It's a trap!"  
Cas' warning came to late. Sienna couldn't stop her attack. The angel blocked the attack like it was nothing, the other two angels surrounded her. Duma in front of her simply cut deep in Sienna's arm. It wouldn't kill Sienna, but she wasn't able to hold the blade anymore. The blade fell down to the ground and Duma kicked it away. Sienna tried to fight with er hands. Angels grabbed her arms and fixed them on her back.  
"Stop fighting Castiel! We have your pet!"  
"No, Cas, don't stop! You have to get away!"  
"No Sienna. I can't, no I won't leave you. Please, Naomi, let her go. Do what ever you want with me, but please let her go.  
"You don't get to bargain anything."  
"Naomi, I don't care if I die. I don't care if I go to hell or if I become a ghost. But spare Castiel, he is still one of your own."  
"Be quiet! Castiel, for breaking the law you will be punished."  
"Please no! Don't. I'm begging you. Please!"  
Duma covered Siena's mouth with her hand. Sienna bit the hand, but Duma only pressed it tighter on Sienna's mouth.  
"Why did you even call me here Naomi? Was it your plan to kill me the whole time?"  
"No it wasn't. The reason I called you, was I wanted to tell you that heaven has fallen. All the souls were expelled to earth. I was about to warn you. And then you told me about her. It didn't mater anymore. Nothing matters anymore. After realizing that you are truly on their side, it didn't make sense to warn you. This got very clear. As I said before all of this, everything that is happening is because of you. And it wasn't only the fall. You have made so many mistakes. The fall, we know Metatron tricked you. But nobody tricked you to steal an other angels grace. Nobody tricked you when you allowed Lucifer to possess your vessel. The Leviathans were your fault, you cracked purgatory! You killed so many angels when you pretended to be God. Your fight with Raphael even wasn't the beginning. You were lost a long time ago. Lost before the dawn of time. Still in all that time you never broke this one law. You never laid with a human. Even when you were human, you didn't lay with one. April was a reaper, she doesn't count. We could have overlooked most of your mistakes. Maybe we could have forgive you. You are an angel, one of us. But this, with her, puts the crown on it all. We can never overlook this! You will never be forgiven. You will die, both of you! And you Castiel will be an example to others. All the angels that are left shall know what happens if you break that specific law."  
Sienna tried to get her mouth free. She wanted to save Cas. She knew what would save him. Why she even remembered was a riddle, she remembered the curse. She wanted, needed to tell Naomi. Bring her to look inside of Cas. The curse was right there. If just Sienna's mouth would be free. Sadly Duma didn't look like she was ready disobey, nor to simply lift her hand.  
Cas' blade fell down, he gave up. Sienna hated to see him like that. She knew the real Cas would fight to death. The frigging curse drove him to give up everything. For this moment Sienna was not under the curse. She didn't know why. Naomi stood in front of Cas. Her two near angels grabbed Castiel's arms and bound them in his back. Sienna looked over, found herself searching for his eyes. As she reached his eyes, she forgot about the curse. She only saw Cas and he was in misery. Naomi ripped Castiel's trench, his jacked, his tie, even his chemise apart, threw them thoughtless away, took her angel blade and carved a Symbol in Cas' chest. His screams echoed in Sienna's ears. The symbol looked Enochian and Sienna was sure it said "Traitor". Castiel was bleeding but still alive. But Naomi seemed not to be done yet. She raised her blade again.   
Sienna screamed, tears build in her eyes. Naomi stabbed the blade deep in Castiel's heart. He screamed, his eyes burned in a bright blue light. It burned brighter and brighter. His screams stopped and with a unfriendly noise his body fell to the ground, leaving behind a wing shaped mark. Castiel was dead, he was truly dead. Sienna's screams turned into crying. Tears ran down her face, rivers, no oceans of tears. Cas will never say her name again. Never would she hear his voice, see his beautiful blue eyes, feel his kisses and being held in his arms again. He was dead, he was dead because of her. It was her fault. Guilt laid like a heavy weight on her, she cried and she couldn't stop.  
It seemed like the angels were talking over Angel-Radio. The two angels next to Castiel's dead body lifted it from the ground. They carried it to a nearby tree, Naomi followed them. Duma took away the hand from Sienna's mouth and the angels holding Sienna dragged her to the tree. There was no resistance in Sienna left. Her soul had been shattered when Castiel died. They couldn't do anything worse to her.   
The angels tied the body to the tree. Naomi took her blade, stabbed it through the body's hands.  
"Please stop." Sienna whined.  
"He will be a sign for every angel!"  
Naomi continued to stab the body. After the hands, she went over to the feet. It never seemed to be enough for her. Her final act was to stab very deep in both of his eyes. The body tied to the tree was a picture off cruelty. Seeing Cas' mutilated like that teared Sienna's heart apart, her tears never stopped running. They wouldn't ever stop. Her voice was shaking as she managed to speak.  
"Are you done? Are you happy now?"  
"It was necessary."  
"Was it?"  
"You don't get to question my actions! Pah, why do I even bother, you aren't worth the effort! Duma, make it quick! I don't want to see that face anymore."  
"Do what you want. I'm already dead, my heart, my soul, I died with him. You can't hurt me anymore."  
"Take her through the gate, then come back!"  
Sienna knew, the gate would kill her. She remembered when Castiel tried to convince Kelly Kline to take that as the easy way out. She remembered him saying: "No human form can survive this.".  
Duma and one other angel grabbed her arms tight again. Sienna didn't fight, she had no will left to fight, she just let it happen. They dragged her back to the sandbox. The sandbox lighted up again. Sienna wondered why it still worked. If Heaven really was gone, shouldn't the door be gone too? Or were the gates independent from Heaven? Did it really matter? Sienna wasn't scared. Not anymore. She even welcomed the view of the grey clouds filled with bright light.  
The angels took her in. Sienna felt the light running through her body, searching for connection. She felt she hadn't the needed attributes in her. The light began to crush her cells. Piece by piece Sienna's body atomized. It didn't hurt. Dying like this actually felt peaceful. Her feelings slowly faded away, till there was nothing left to feel.


	21. Chapter 21

Sienna knew she was in the vail again. She remembered the book shelves. She didn't wait for Billy to find her. She went straight towards the desk. She knew from the episode where Dean had been here, that it was there.  
Billy sat at the desk and watched Sienna how she got closer.  
"Hello Billy."  
"Hello again Sienna."  
"Was that it? Are we done now? Am i dead for good?"  
"Well, depends, did you learn the lesson?"  
"I think I did."  
"What did you learn?"  
"First, don't fall in love with one of the boys. It will only bring harm. Second, if I fall in love with them either they or I die. I'm not good for them. And third, they won't act like themselves if they are in love with me. They will be ruthless, merciless and careless. They do everything to protect what they love, even die for it." Her voice almost broke, the memories haunted her. She was sure they were going to haunt her for a very long time.  
"Very good. You can't have that kind of relationship with them."  
"You know, I knew that long before the curse was put on me. For me, I'm not ready to have a romantic relationship with anyone. I'm married! Even I know I can't ever go back to my world, I still love my husband. It still hurts to even think about him. So none of this was necessary."  
"I know."  
"WHAT? Then why? Why let me go through this? You could have stopped it!"  
"Rules. I didn't put the curse on you. My hands are clean."  
"Screw your damn rules! At lest tell me two things. Why were there moments when it seemed like the curse was weaker?"  
"That wasn't supposed to happen. You are a very strong willed woman, the curse couldn't work at hundred percent. When it was going to work on who you are, on your deepest nature, it crashed against the wall of your will."  
"I don't understand."  
"You will one day. You said you wanted to know two things?"  
"Yeah, tell me please, now that it is over, who cursed me?"  
"When you arrived in this world, even almost died for the boys, God thought he had to teach you this lesson. He was the one who cursed you."  
"Chuck? Where is he?"  
"I don't know."  
"If I ever find him...! I'm going to kill him!"  
"Time to go now."  
"Where?"  
"Your time hasn't come yet, you have to go back. Don't worry the curse is no longer on you. You will be back where it all began. In the car after you got hurt. No one, except you, will remember any of it."  
"Wait, wait, wait. What about the cases I worked with Sam and Dean? Will they happen like they did under the curse?"  
"Your path is in the future, you will find out on your own. I won't tell. But I can say this. You can change the future. You will change the future. There is a reason why you are in this world."  
"I will live again? Can you please tell me why am I in this world? Why me?"  
"It's up to you to find out. Goodbye Sienna, I will see you again."

She woke up in the car, just as Billy had said. She remembered everything that had happen. Her body was a bit shaking. Castiel sat next to hear.  
"Are you okay? Do you need more healing?"  
Sienna was happy to see all boys well and alive. Somewhere down the road she must have fallen asleep.  
"I'm fine, thank you. Just a bad dream."  
"That is understandable."  
"Yeah, Sienna, almost dying might do that to you. You should have listened."  
"You know what Dean? Screw you!"  
Sam chuckled, Cas looked confused and Dean looked surprised. Sienna was glad that things were back to normal again. Whatever 'normal' meant in this world. She decided not to tell the boys about Chuck, the curse or anything related to it. It didn't feel right to tell them. Also she was embarrassed of it and a bit sad that the curse was gone. It was not about her feelings towards the boys. It wasn't that the boys would never know of the feelings they had under the curse. Since the curse had been lifted, her own grieve was back. During the fight with the werewolves, there wasn't time to work through it. Then the curse happened. Now she was back, free of the curse, alive and lonely again. She missed her family so much. She just missed the feeling of being free of that grieve, never would she miss the curse. Sienna remembered what Billy had said. "There is a reason why you are in this world." Maybe she could find out what that reason was. Maybe she could find out why it was her. Sienna set her goal to get answers. She was sure it would take time. Maybe years, maybe forever. It didn't matter. She would never give up looking. She realized, she had all she needed to find out around her. The Bunker was full of knowledge. The greatest Collection of Supernatural. She didn't remember if she had a seen a book about her problem in the Bunker under the curse. But she was sure she could find a clue why she was thrown through the rift. It could have been anyone. But for some reason she was chosen. As much as it hurt to leave her family behind, Sienna needed to find her peace with it. That was the only way to carry on.   
It was quiet in the Car. Dean obviously had enough of the silence. He turned the music back on. AC/DC vibrated again through Sienna's body.  
Dean and his classic rock.  
She looked through the window with a little smile on her face. Slowly Sienna fell asleep while the Impala drove through the night.

Back at the Bunker Sienna went to her room. It was weird to be here again. Her room had played a big part during the curse. But nothing in her room indicated that the curse ever happened. It looked the same way she had left it. She put her new clothes in the closet, took her phone, put the ear pods in, laid on the bed and enjoyed the tunes.  
After a while she remembered that she still was missing her shoulder bag. Since she had nothing better to do, it seemed like the perfect time to ask the boys about it.

Walking around the Bunker activated some memories. Of course it had to be the memories from her time under the curse. At least it were the good things she remembered.   
It seemed like no one else was awake, the bunker was quiet and empty.  
"You don't sleep?"  
She shriek back in horror.  
"Holy mother Cas! You scared me to death!'  
"That wasn't my intention. Sorry."  
"It's fine, just don't do that again, ever! To answer your question. No, I don't sleep right now. I wasn't tired. What are you doing?"  
"Sam and Dean went to sleep, I was just walking around."  
"Ah, okay. So now that you are here. Maybe you know. When I came through the rift, did I have a shoulder bag?"  
"Yes."  
"So that's how Dean knew where I was from. Where is it?"  
"I don't know. Sam and I carried you to the dungeon. Dean took your bag, walked away and arrived a bit later without it. You should ask him."  
"I will. Well I hope he kept it safe."  
"Why is that so important to you?"  
"My whole identity is in there. You know my real ID card, my drivers license, health support and a bit of money. I know, all of it isn't worth anything here, I just can't let go of my whole life. I don't want to live on fake ID's for ever. Also, maybe one day, I find my way back and in my world I will need them."  
"I understand. This all must be really hard for you. Is that the reason you jumped in the hunt head over heels?"  
"It was part of it. I just needed to do something, I still do. I couldn't and I can't just sit here and do nothing. This is just not who I am. Yes I admit, I wasn't ready to hunt. Still I saved Sam's life. And that, Cas, is a really good feeling."  
"It almost cost your life."  
"Maybe. But I would do it again without any hesitation."  
"Well, I can't be here to heal you every time."  
"I'm glad you were there, I really am. I know you won't be able to be here all the time. You won't need to. I know what i'm up to. I know i need more skills than just good shooting. I know what I have to do."  
"You won't stop hunting?"  
"Never! Not as long as i'm stuck here. But i'll prepare, train myself. I will read and learn all I can about monsters, demons and other things, like the exorcism. Also i'll get the Anti-Possession-Tattoo to protect myself."  
"I'm sure Sam and Dean will support you."  
"Sam? Yes he will. He understands what i'm going through, what I need. Dean? I'm not sure. To be honest, i don't think I will get along with him. I can't stand the man!"  
"I think you misinterpret him. He was trying to protect you."  
"Fine! I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
Cas showed his half smile. It was cute. Sienna remembered his amazing smile from the curse. Maybe she will see it again some day. Hopefully not for the same reason. She knew what would happen if she went down THAT road again. But she knew she wasn't able to have a romantic relationship with anybody. Her heart wouldn't heal from loosing her family for a very long time. Maybe it would never heal.  
"You and Dean are very much alike. Both of you are stubborn."  
"NO! We have nothing in common! Anyway, do you get my point?"  
"Yes, I do. I understand. Well I wish you good luck on your path."  
"Thank you Cas. Oh, I never asked, is it okay if I call you 'Cas'?"  
"I like it, yes, you can call me that."  
"Thanks again. Maybe I should try to get a bit of rest. I can ask Dean tomorrow about the bag. See you gain soon Cas, good night."  
"Good night Sienna."  
Sienna turned around to walk back to her room. She could feel that Cas was still standing there and watching her. She mumbled something.  
"If I ever meet Chuck, i'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"  
Sienna was sure, Cas heard it, but he didn't say anything.  
Walking back to her room, Sienna realized, she was only at the start of her journey. Her adventure had just begun...

to be continued


End file.
